The Legacy of the legacy
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: An 201 après Yavin IV, deux siècles donc après la destruction de la première étoile de la mort, la galaxie se relève encore de la menace Sith qui l'a oppressé pendant des dizaines d'années. Sur Corellia, une jeune orpheline ayant passé son enfance dans la rue entame par un énième vol-à-la-tire une aventure qui va la mener à découvrir des mystères enfouis et de nouvelles menaces...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Corellia, Coronet City.**

**« Le Marché de Corellia ».**

**Le ciel de Coronet était, comme à son habitude, coloré d'un bleu presque azur. Jaina Solen, jeune fille de quatorze ans élevée dans la rue et par la rue, se promenait dans le marché de la grande ville, capitale de Corellia. La frêle jeune fille, d'allure plutôt aristocratique avec sa peau particulièrement pâle et ses soyeux cheveux bruns ondulés, semblait flâner dans le grand marché, le lieu le plus touristique et le plus fréquenté de la planète, un natunda comme un autre. Habituée par son éducation si particulière à toutes sortes d'espèces, la jeune fille ne faisait pas attention à tous les passants, souvent non-humains et d'espèces parfois assez étranges. Jaina connaissait très bien le marché et même si elle n'y allait jamais pour faire ses courses, elle appréciait tout de même toujours les bonnes odeurs de la charcuterie corellienne et des épices qui emplissaient son nez. **

**Elle aimait s'attarder devant ces stands pour rêver qu'un jour elle pourrait s'arrêter et pourrait acheter toutes ces délicieuses nourritures dont elle ne connaitrait peut-être jamais que l'apparence et l'odeur. Mais la jeune corellienne savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop trainer de ce côté du marché bien que ce soit le plus agréable et son préféré. Elle abandonna sa rêverie et reprit sa route vers la partie la plus au sud du marché, toute proche des spatioports de la ville, le quartier que Jaina connaissait le mieux de Coronet. **

**En s'approchant des spatioports, la jeune fille repéra comme elle s'y attendait les étals des vendeurs d'épices moins légales. En fait, la majorité était interdite dans pratiquement toute la galaxie et la marchandise, exposée aux yeux de tous, était issue de la contrebande, vieille tradition corellienne comme la piraterie. **

**Jaina jeta un coup d'œil aux passants qui se pressaient dans l'étroite rue pleine des odeurs des épices et autres drogues illégales. Certains étaient visiblement perdus et faisaient marche arrière ou en tout cas passaient devant les stands, qu'ils devaient savoir illégaux, sans un regard pour la marchandise. D'autres, plus curieux, jetaient un coup d'œil aux épices sans pour autant s'arrêter. Jaina marchait lentement tout en tournant la tête vers les étals comme d'autres touristes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête si elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention... Elle se mit à scruter le plus naturellement possible les divers clients de ses yeux gris perçants. Après quelques regards des deux côtés de la rue, Jaina Solen trouva enfin la cible parfaite : un duro assez saoul et dont l'attention était visiblement déjà perturbée. Le duro s'arrêta à l'un des étals les plus discrets caché dans la pénombre. Jaina, qui connaissait très bien le grand marché de Coronet et principalement cette partie-ci du marché reconnut un étal d'épices déjà fermé plusieurs fois, sans avoir à trop se concentrer, Jaina étendit ses sens auditifs vers l'étal. Le duro parlait le basic assez mal mais elle comprit tout de même ce qu'il demandait au vendeur : du glitersim... **

**Jaina n'en avait jamais pris mais comme beaucoup elle en connaissait très bien les effets. Le glitersim était l'épice la plus chère et elle était totalement interdite dans tout l'empire. Elle donnait un pouvoir télépathique temporaire à ses consommateurs quand elle était raffinée - et le glitersim pur n'était jamais vendu aux consommateurs... On disait aussi que la seule planète qui en produisait avait failli être détruite plus d'un siècle plus tôt, après la seconde insurrection corellienne. D'où le prix faramineux de l'épice la plus rare et la plus dangereuse de la galaxie... Le duro prit le flacon et donna une poignée assez importante de crédits au vendeur. Il le cacha dans la poche gauche de sa veste le plus discrètement possible mais Jaina qui scrutait le moindre de ses gestes le vit parfaitement. Le duro ne fit ensuite pas marche arrière comme Jaina l'avait pensé mais continua son chemin vers les spatioports. Jaina le suivit de loin...**

**…**

**Le duro se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses cantinas du quartier le plus malfamé de Coronet city. Jaina la connaissait très bien pour y avoir mendié et volé de la nourriture les premières années qu'elle avait passées dans la rue. C'était aussi là que la jeune corellienne avait appris à jouer au sabbac et Jaina comprit alors que telle devait aussi être l'intention de sa cible. Le glitersim était un excellent moyen pour tricher et on ne pensait pas toujours à vérifier la drogue des joueurs. Jaina hésita à attendre la fin de la partie mais même avec le glitersim le duro n'avait pas toutes ses chances de gagner. Le jeu était beaucoup trop aléatoire... Non, elle devait se saisir des crédits du duro et de son flacon de glitersim maintenant, si les videurs de la cantina fouillant les clients à l'entrée le trouvait, elle n'aurait pas d'autre chances.**

**Jaina se glissa dans l'entrée de la cantina après le duro et attendit, camouflée dans l'ombre, que le videur vienne fouiller le nouveau venu. Alors que celui-ci arrivait vers eux, Jaina glissa sa délicate main d'un geste très rapide et très discret dans la poche de la veste du duro où elle savait que se trouvait l'argent et la contrebande. Avant même qu'il ne touche le duro, Jaina avait rangé ce qu'elle venait de voler dans ses propres poches et se fondait de nouveau dans l'obscurité. Alors que le duro, libre d'entrer, se dirigeait vers le bar pour consommer le glitersim avant de rejoindre la table de sabbac, Jaina disparut hors de la cantina en imaginant malicieusement la panique qui défait saisir sa victime en fouillant sa poche pour en sortir la précieuse épice...**

**. . .**

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors si tard, mademoiselle Suul? Demanda Dame Hutton en toisant la jeune fille d'un regard sévère.»**

**Jaina ne répondit rien et se força à garder le sourire qui lui venait toujours quand elle entendait quelqu'un - et surtout Dame Hutton - l'appeler "Suul". Deux ans plus tôt, quand deux policiers de la CorSec l'avaient arrêté pour vol-à-la-tire sur un riche citoyen de Corellia, Jaina avait par jeu - ou peut-être par orgueil - déclaré s'appeler Jena Suul. Elle savait que ce nom avait été porté par un pirate corellien très connu qui avant cela se nommait Solo et descendait des rois de Corellia. Solo ressemblait au sien aussi avait-elle eu l'idée de modifier son nom. Pourtant parfois elle se demandait si Dame Hutton croyait vraiment que son nom était Suul ou si elle ne l'appelait pas comme ça que parce qu'elle était une enfant rebelle, un peu comme un pirate. Quelle que soit la raison, Jaina jouait le jeu et s'en amusait beaucoup... En voyant que la surveillante des dortoirs de l'orphelinat ne la laisserait pas en peux tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné de réponse, Jaina se résolut à lui répondre, enfin un mensonge:**

**« Je faisais juste un tour au marché, déclara-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant.**

**- A cette heure-là? Vraiment? Demanda Hutton plus pour se moquer du mensonge de l'adolescente que parce qu'elle voulait une réponse.»**

**Jaina glissa son regard vers le chrono accroché au mur derrière elle. Bon d'accord, elle avait peut-être un peu trainé du côté du spatioport et participé à quelques parties de sabbac qu'elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas dû jouer... **

**« Je me suis perdue, désolée.**

**- Une excuse basique et bidon pour une fille qui a vécu dans la rue et qui connaît la ville comme sa poche.**

**- Pas toute la ville, corrigea Jaina, seulement les quartiers malfamés...»**

**Sera Hutton soupira et se résigna : Jena ne changerait jamais. Il était trop tard pour ça... Elle autorisa la jeune délinquante à aller dans sa chambre et repartit dans son bureau. Jena Suul lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs depuis qu'elle avait intégré son orphelinat.**

**…**

**Jaina Solen rejoignit sa chambre d'un pas rapide et enjoué. Dame Hutton l'avait congédié dans sa chambre et puni mais Jaina s'en moquait : elle avait eu une trop belle prise aujourd'hui. Et puis le duro ne chercherait pas son glitersim dans un minable orphelinat de la banlieue nord de Coronet city... **

**La porte de sa chambre apparut devant elle, puisque Jaina était l'une des plus âgées des pensionnaires et l'une des dernières arrivées, sa chambre était située au dernier étage, c'est à dire le quatrième, à la fin du couloir. Jaina l'avait tout de suite surnommé sa "cellule". Le chrono posté dans le couloir indiquait qu'il était déjà plus de 21 heures. Les rares fenêtres laissaient entrevoir le ciel dégagé de Corellia, magnifiquement étoilé. On pouvait voir la planète la plus proche de Corellia, Selonia. Quand elle vivait dans la rue, Jaina dormait souvent à la belle étoile et elle avait appris à reconnaître les planètes des étoiles et différencier les planètes du système corellien les unes des autre. Mais Jaina n'avait plus le temps de contempler le ciel nocturne de Corellia, les surveillants des couloirs faisaient des rondes et il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre dans sa chambre, fenêtre dont le volet se fermait automatiquement dès 20 heures standard. L'heure de Capital city étant presque semblable à celle de Coronet city, l'orphelinat était réglé sur l'heure standard datant de l'Ancienne République.**

**La porte de la "cellule" s'ouvrit quand Jaina composa son code d'accès. La lumière s'alluma automatiquement et Jaina de glissa dans son lit et alluma sa veilleuse pour désactiver la lumière centrale de la pièce. La veilleuse située de l'autre côté de la pièce s'alluma à son tour. Jaina se demanda d'abord s'il n'y avait pas de problème technique mais la voix de sa compagne de chambre raisonna dans la chambre :**

**« Jen? Je croyais que tu ne rentrerais plus!**

**- J'ai été retardée...»**

**Jaina se tourna vers le lit voisin du sien. Les cheveux blonds désordonnés d'Erane prouvaient que la jeune fille de deux ans sa cadette était certes couchée depuis longtemps mais Jaina aurait parié tous les crédits qu'elle venait de voler aujourd'hui que la fille n'avait pas dormi pour autant... **

**« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé? Demanda Erane en s'asseyant sur son lit.**

**- Des crédits et de l'épice. **

**- Des épices? S'enthousiasma Erane comme Jaina s'y était attendu. De quel genre?»**

**Erane était la personne en qui Jaina avait le plus confiance aussi elle n'hésita pas à lui répondre contrairement à Dame Hutton, elle se permit même un grand sourire avant de sortir de sa poche le glitersim.**

**« Du genre très, très, chères... Répondit Jaina en lui montrant le glitersim qu'elle avait dérobé.**

**- Du glitersim? Waouh! Montre!»**

**Erane se leva et prit le flacon que lui tendait sa compagne de chambre dans ses mains pour l'inspecter à son tour…**

**« Waouh, répéta Erane, c'est super, Jen! On va se faire un très de crédits avec ça!**

**- Oui mais on va devoir attendre pour les revendre. De toute façon j'ai été privée de sortie par Dame Hutt...**

**- Combien de temps?**

**- Deux semaines standard...**

**- Kriff! Elle devait vraiment être furieuse!**

**- Oh ça, oui. Mais le plus important c'est qu'on va bientôt pouvoir se tirer d'ici!**

**- Oui c'est vrai. En attendant de pouvoir le revendre je vais continuer à voler quelques crédits à la sortie des bars... »**

**Erane n'était pas aussi bonne pickpocket que son ainée mais ses cheveux blonds très fins et son visage angélique la faisait paraître encore plus innocente que Jaina. La jeune fille était juste triste que son amie n'emploie pas ses avantages dans les quartiers chics de Coronet. A la place, Erane privilégiait les quartiers Sud de la ville et les spatioports. Contrairement à Jaina, Erane avait toujours vécu dans ses quartiers et si elle les connaissait peut-être mieux que Jaina, elle ne connaissait que ce quartier où son physique ne lui servait à rien. Malgré tout, la petite taille d'Erane la rendait presque invisible parmi les contrebandiers et autres voyous qui traînaient dans les quartiers peu recommandables de la capitale planétaire. Et la fillette savait s'en servir. Jaina se douta que son amie n'était pas restée à l'orphelinat elle non plus. Toutes les deux aimaient trop leur liberté... Jaina demanda à son amie :**

**« Et toi, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui?**

**- Juste un tour du côté du spatioport civil. Une petite bourse de quelques dizaines de crédits. J'ai mal choisi ma cible, il venait de perdre gros au jeu je pense. **

**- Possible... Et tu n'as eu qu'une seule prise? Le spatioport grouille de gens faciles à dépouille. **

**- J'ai d'abord failli me faire chopper. Mais après ça a été la panique!**

**- La panique? S'étonna Jaina. Pourquoi?**

**- Tu n'as pas entendu parler de l'attentat? Demanda Erane.**

**- Un attentat? Encore?**

**- Les derniers remontaient quand même au siècle dernier, je te rappelle, au temps de la deuxième guerre civile galactique...»**

**Jaina avait oublié à quel point son amie aimait l'histoire; une chose qu'elle appréciait ici était les études. Erane était arrivée à l'orphelinat un an avant Jaina. Et son amie trouvait qu'on l'avait mieux endoctrinée qu'elle-même. Erane n'était plus la fillette sauvage qu'elle avait rencontrée dans la rue bien des années plus tôt. Mais Jaina savait qu'en vérité, Erane ne se sentirait jamais à sa place dans la société corellienne. La preuve était qu'Erane continuait de trainer du côté du spatioport... Quand Jaina avait été conduite à l'orphelinat, elle y avait retrouvé avec surprise autant que de plaisir sa seule amie. Depuis aucune d'entre elles n'avait parlé de leur passé commun. Tous sauf elles ignoraient qu'elles avaient vécu, ou plutôt survécu, ensemble dans la rue pendant des années. Erane était aussi la seule à connaître le vrai nom de "Jena Suul". Et Jaina savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour que son secret ne s'ébruite pas. Erane avait toute sa confiance et elle savait qu'elle était intelligente et qu'elle avait souvent raison car, timide, elle ne s'exprimait que quand elle était sûre d'elle. Ses instincts de survie, peut-être encore plus développés que ceux de Jaina, lui avaient appris à se taire. Aussi souvent était-elle dans le vrai... Mais souvent n'était pas toujours. **

**Et Jaina Solen savait que sur ce point précis, son amie se trompait : les derniers attentats sur Corellia ne remontaient pas à autant de temps. Ils étaient en fait bien plus récents, moins d'une décennie standard, huit années tout juste... **

**. . .**

**_Jaina avait six ans et était une petite fille très vive d'esprit. Elle avait compris quelques minutes plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas... On était quelques jours avant les fêtes de l'hiver corelliennes et la neige tombait depuis quelques jours déjà sur Coronet. _**

**_La petite fille connaissait son prénom et son vrai nom de famille, Solen, qu'elle tenait tous deux de sa mère. Mais en public, l'homme qui s'occupait d'elle depuis deux années standard mais qui, ça aussi elle le savait n'était pas son père, l'appelait Jena Bendo, le nom qu'il portait lui-même. Jaina, à ce moment-là, jouait à un jeu éducatif pour apprendre l'aurebesh et à lire le basic. Roan Bendo venait d'entrer dans sa chambre avec un air affolé, il lui demanda pressement de cesser son jeu et d'éteindre son datapad. Jaina ne l'avait jamais vu autant angoissé._**

**_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Roan?_**

**_- Rien, Jaina. Rien de grave... On doit aller faire un tour dehors._**

**_- Je peux prendre mon datapad?_**

**_- Oui, vas-y mais dépêche-toi!»_**

**_Jaina hocha sa petite tête, éteignit son datapad, le rangea dans sa petite sacoche avec les rares datacartes qu'elle possédait. La petite fille sentait que Roan, son tuteur bienveillant, était très stressé, plus qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Jaina prit son manteau et grimpa dans le landspeeder de Bendo. La petite admirait la machine dont le modèle était pourtant archaïque, mais elle adorait tout ce qui était technologique et le vieux speeder lui avait toujours beaucoup plu. Bendo ne l'utilisait pas très souvent car il privilégiait la marche à pied dans la capitale de Corellia. Malgré ça, le speeder démarra plus vite que Jaina ne l'aurait cru et Roan et elle filèrent vers le centre-ville de Coronet city. _**

**_Sans être très attentive aux panneaux qui jalonnaient les rues, Jaina comprit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les quartiers Sud de la ville. Des quartiers où Roan ne se rendait jamais et qu'il avait très souvent déconseillé à sa pupille d'un jour s'y rendre et surtout toute seule. C'était donc la première fois que Jaina découvrait ces quartiers malfamés, héritage de l'histoire trouble de Corellia en marge de la légalité... Ce que la petite fille remarqua en premier fut l'absence de la végétation très présente dans le reste de la ville. Les rues étaient sombres et les bâtiments plus sinistres malgré les enseignes lumineuses archi-présentes sur les devantures des immeubles. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et le quartier était déjà bondé, les rues encombrées par les speeders. Jaina remarqua sur les types plutôt louches qui sortaient ou entraient dans les bars et cantinas les armes qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à cacher. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder son calme comme le faisait Bendo mais au fond d'elle, Jaina ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité. Enfin, le speeder arriva devant le grand spatioport civil de Coronet city. _**

**_« On va dans l'espace? Demanda Jaina assez surprise puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris ses affaires. A part son databloc...»_**

**_Roan ne lui répondit pas et continua juste de piloter, il fit se poser son speeder tout près du spatioport. Jaina prit sa sacoche qu'elle avait gardé sur ses genoux et sortit du speeder après Roan. Tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers les docks d'embarcation, ce qui augmenta l'excitation que ressentait déjà Jaina._**

**_« Alors on va où? Redemanda-t-elle avec insistance. Pourquoi on est là?_**

**_- On doit s'éloigner de Coronet quelques temps, expliqua calmement Roan._**

**_- Oh, on ne va pas dans l'espace, alors?»_**

**_La déception évidente de Jaina aurait dans d'autres circonstances fait sourire Roan Bendo, la petite fille avait bien du sang corellien qui coulait dans ses veines. Dans d'autres circonstances... Et là, la menace qui pesait sur Jaina était trop sérieuse pour qu'il se laisse aller à la distraction. Leurs vies étaient en danger. Et Roan devait restait attentif s'il voulait protéger la petite fille. Et le danger se manifesta... Jaina le ressentit la première et tout en serrant son databloc, elle lâcha la main de Bendo et se mit à courir. Bendo n'eut pas cette chance et pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Il y eut d'accord une explosion dans le spatioport, assez lointaine mais elle sema vite la panique._**

**_Jaina se retourna, terrorisée comme tous les autres. Roan avait toujours son expression sereine sur son visage. Il lui cria de courir très loin. Jaina n'hésita pas même une seule seconde car elle sentait d'autres bombes dans les environs plus proches que la première. Bien qu'elle s'y attendait cette fois, Jaina fut quand même secouée par la seconde explosion. Elle lâcha la sacoche sous le coup et se retourna une dernière fois vers Roan. _**

**_« Cours, lui hurla-t-il seulement.» _**

**_Jaina se mit à pleurer mais reprit sa route vers le quartier des cantinas qu'elle venait de traverser. Derrière elle, elle le savait, elle ne laissait pas uniquement son datapad, qu'elle avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt lors de son sixième anniversaire. Elle abandonnait son unique ami, l'homme que, malgré tout ce qu'elle savait, Jaina considérait et considérerait toujours comme son père et avec lui toute une vie..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Orphelinat Sera Hutton, Coronet City.**

**« Adieu à l'orphelinat ».**

**Depuis qu'elle vivait à l'orphelinat, Jaina avait du mal à se réveiller le matin. Les bruits de la ville, comme les chants des oiseaux autant que le bruit des moteurs des landspeeders et des autres véhicules circulant dans Coronet lui manquaient... Toutes les chambres étaient insonorisées et Jaina détestait ce silence, mais les instincts de survie qu'elle avait développés dans la rue la prévinrent d'un danger. Jaina Solen ouvrit les yeux, sauta hors de son lit et donna un grand coup de pied au droïde nounou, TEC-13. Le droïde humanoïde tomba par terre dans un grand fracas qui réveilla aussi Erane. Son amie ouvrit les yeux, plus lentement que Jaina, et se mit à bailler. **

**" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lourde de sommeil.**

**- Dame Hutt a envoyé son stupide droïde pour me réveiller, elle veut sûrement que je fasse des corvées en plus de me priver de sortie...**

**- Ou alors que tu suives les cours pour une fois... Tu ne peux pas sécher aujourd'hui, de toute façon."**

**Jaina lâcha un soupir exaspéré, elle se souvenait qu'avant l'attentat qui avait pris la vie de Bendo, elle était impatiente d'aller à l'école, et Roan beaucoup plus réticent...**

**Alors, elle s'éduquait toute seule avec son datapad, elle se souvenait encore avoir été, à cette époque, une élève brillante; mais aujourd'hui c'était uniquement du passé, un souvenir amère d'une ancienne vie qui s'était depuis longtemps envolée. Elle était Jena Suul maintenant, et Jena était une enfant rebelle et détestait l'école, surtout ici, dans ce maudit orphelinat. Pourtant avant tout ça, la mort de son père adoptif qu'elle aimait tant, Jaina avait été curieuse de tout, elle connaissait alors entre autre le basic et l'ancien corellien que parlait Roan quelquefois et qui était la seule langue que connaissait Erane quand elle l'avait rencontré ainsi que les autres enfants vivant dans les rues de Coronet City. A part parler cette ancienne langue, Jaina, contrairement aux autres enfants de son ancienne situation, savait aussi écrire et lire l'aurebesh. Depuis, elle avait surtout appris à survivre, et elle était devenue très douée dans cette "matière". **

**Elle n'avait plus besoin de suivre des cours, de la science de ses ainés et elle ne voulait surtout pas se conformer à leurs attentes; après tout, Roan, lui-même, refusait de la voir quitter leur maison. Et malgré son jeune âge d'alors, Jaina sentait que ce n'était pas que pour cette raison. Roan l'aurait sûrement approuvé à ainsi ne compter que sur elle-même comme elle le faisait encore un an après avoir été sortie de la rue malgré elle.**

**"J'aimerais tellement, pourtant, marmonna Jaina."**

**Depuis la mort de son protecteur, Jaina considérait la rue qui l'avait recueillie après son malheur comme son unique foyer, le seul lieu où elle se sentait libre et surtout chez elle. Et encore plus depuis qu'elle vivait à l'orphelinat Hutton. **

**Erane n'entendit pas Jaina marmonner, la jeune fille s'était levée et se dirigeait déjà vers la petite unité sanitaire de leur "cellule" comme les deux filles avaient l'habitude d'appeler leur chambre depuis leur arrivée à l'orphelinat. Jaina songea un instant à se recoucher, le temps qu'Erane ait fini de prendre sa douche, mais le droïde de Dame Hutton s'était finalement réactivé. Tout en soupirant à l'idée d'être ainsi encore surveillée par Dame Hutton, Jaina se releva de son lit et aida le pauvre droïde humanoïde à se relever. La jeune rebelle sortit ensuite du minuscule placard qu'elle possédait une tenue passe-partout marron et noire dont la coupe n'était plus du tout à la mode mais bien plus pratique si elle devait échapper à une surveillance, comme celle d'un droïde, trop docile. Il lui serait aussi plus facile de fuguer si elle ne supportait vraiment pas d'être enfermée entre ces murs sans âme. Et Jaina savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à ne pas se laisser tenter si une occasion se présentait, la question était uniquement de savoir quand cette occasion se présenterait. D'un geste précis et discret, Jaina glissa le flacon subtilisé la veille dans l'une des poches intérieures de la tenue qu'elle tenait dans sa main. **

**Erane sortit à ce moment-là de l'unité de douche qu'elles partageaient. Si une seule chose allait lui manquer après leur fuite de cet établissement, Jaina savait que ce serait ce confort technologique qu'elles ne trouveraient jamais facilement dans la rue... Mais en attendant, aucun porte de sortie ne s'ouvrait dans cette prison, et Jaina était obligée de prendre son mal en patience comme elle le faisait déjà depuis un an, et elle pouvait donc encore profiter pour le peu de temps qu'elle espérait qu'il lui restait à vivre ici, de confort qu'elle allait bientôt abandonner.**

**…**

**Quand Jaina et Erane descendirent dans la cafétéria, elles retrouvèrent Dame Sera Hutton, qui n'était visiblement pas prête à passer l'éponge pour la veille ou alors pour son droïde, ce matin. La directrice leur annonça que pour les cours de l'après-midi, les deux jeunes filles seraient séparées. Dans un premier temps, Jaina craint que Dame Hutton n'ait eu vent de leurs plans mais elle comprit très vite que ce ne pouvait pas être le cas, déjà, elles avaient été trop prudentes pour se faire repérer, ensuite, Sera aurait pris des mesures plus sérieuses et même certainement prévenue les autorités... Sera les laissa ensuite aller s'attabler pour manger leur petit-déjeuner et sortit de la cafétéria, les y laissant seules avec les dernières pensionnaires qui s'étaient aussi réveillées plus tard qu'il ne fallait. **

**" C'est vraiment pas sympa de sa part de te faire ça... **

**- C'est une vraie peau de bantha, cette salle limace de Hutt! Répondit Jaina. Je l'ai toujours dit."**

**Erane acquiesça, elle aussi détestait cette femme, qui ne voulait pourtant que leur bien. Jaina le savait très bien, mais sa liberté lui tenait trop à cœur pour lui pardonner. Les deux orphelines finirent de manger leur petit-déjeuner, Jaina songea que c'était encore une chose qui allait lui manquer quand elles s'en iraient... Manger à sa faim n'était jamais assuré dans la rue, mais elles auraient des crédits avec elles cette fois.**

**" On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, déclara Erane, ils vont fermer la cafète. **

**- Et c'est pour nous qu'ils la laisseront ouverte, railla Jaina."**

**Erane l'approuva d'un hochement de tête tout en finissant son petit-déjeuner. Jaina, à contrecœur, fit de même et rejoignit son amie qui était déjà sortie.**

**Erane l'attendait juste à la sortie, elle sourit à son amie qui aurait bien préféré rester encore un peu à la cafétéria, pas forcément parce qu'elle aimait manger ou la nourriture qu'on y servait- en fait, elle en aurait même dit le contraire - mais pour prendre des forces et se reposer avant l'assaut. La journée commençait sous les pires auspices, et Jaina sentait à travers la Force quelque chose de nouveau mais pourtant d'également vaguement familier... Comme quelque alerte refoulée.**

**…**

**Le premier cours de la journée était l'un des cours préférés d'Erane, celui d'histoire et géographie galactique. Le professeur qui l'assurait n'étant pas Dame Hutton, Jaina se fit un effort pour suivre un minimum le cours. Elle comprit peu de choses car elle avait manqué bon nombre de cours ces jours derniers. La période qu'ils étudiaient actuellement était aussi trop ancienne pour que Jaina en sache même un minimum sur le sujet... **

**Le cours portait en effet sur une vieille histoire d'Empire Galactique et sa formation après une courte guerre, qui était quant à elle pourtant encore connue. Il s'agissait de la Guerre des clones, la première guerre clonique et tous l'espéraient la dernière également. Jaina savait très bien ce qu'avait été la Guerre clonique, qui avait eu lieu deux siècles auparavant, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'Empire d'un dénommé Palpatine et qui n'avait pas fait long feu comparé aux millénaires de l'Ancienne République et les quelques siècles déjà de la jeune Alliance Galactique. Mais malgré le sujet, qui lui était donc inconnu, Jaina n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les discours de Simor Rendel. **

**Elle ne songeait qu'au flacon de gliterstim qu'elle portait sur elle et à la façon de pouvoir le revendre le plus vite possible. Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, Jaina avait la certitude que ce flacon d'épices qu'elle cachait dans la poche intérieure de sa tunique allait être enfin son billet de sortie de cet orphelinat qu'elle maudissait de plus en plus chaque jour depuis qu'on l'y avait amenée. Mais si elle voulait enfin le quitter et retrouver sa liberté, elle devait trouver comment en bénéficier le mieux possible. Et la punition que lui avait infligée Sera Hutton contrariait jusque-là tous ses espoirs... Elle allait devoir inventer très vite un plan d'action!**

**…**

**Le cours d'histoire-géographie avait passé assez vite pour Jaina, même si elle n'y avait pas été très attentive, et le cours suivant, qui était encore plus barbant, lui sembla, quant à lui, durer une éternité. C'était un cours de littérature corellienne, et ils étudiaient un très vieux roman corellien dont le thème était assez commun sur la planète : une histoire d'aventures avec des pirates et un jeune héros corellien... Malgré cela, Jaina n'avait toujours pas trouvé de plan pour son gliterstim. Le reste de la matinée fila de la même manière, et très vite, l'heure médiane de la journée sonna dans l'orphelinat. A la cafétéria, Jaina discutait avec Erane de son plan, ou plutôt de son manque de plans, quand Sera Hutton vint la trouver avec sur le visage l'expression si particulière qui la caractérisait quand elle était excédée par une de ses pensionnaires et très souvent par Jena Suul. **

**" V'là la Hutt, marmonna Jaina à son amie qui, étant assise en face d'elle, n'avait pas vu l'entrée de Dame Hutton. **

**- Elle veut déjà t'emmener pour ses corvées? Demanda Erane. Elle ne perd pas son temps...**

**- J'en suis pas si sûre, dit Jaina d'une toute petite voix."**

**Le visage déjà pale de la jeune corellienne blêmit. Jaina Solen avait reconnu sur les hommes qui suivaient Dame Sera Hutton et l'attendaient dans le petit vestibule entre l'entrée et la cafétéria le même symbole que portaient les hommes qui l'avaient sortie de la rue et envoyée dans ce maudit endroit, celui de la CorSec, la police corellienne. Les souvenirs affluèrent à Jaina, elle qui ne rêvait que de sa liberté, revoyait maintenant ce qu'elle considérait comme une arrestation...**

**Erane tourna à son tour sa tête vers l'entrée et comprit très vite le sens du silence de Jaina. **

**" Ils ne sont pas forcément là pour toi, dit-elle.**

**- Ah oui ? Et pour qui d'autre, alors ? Railla Jaina."**

**Erane se tut, toutes deux savaient très bien que la question ne se posait pas. Et Jaina en était même persuadée... Grâce à la Force, elle suivait la discussion qu'entretenaient les deux officiers de la CorSec, et ils parlaient bien d'elle. Sera désigna d'ailleurs Jaina aux deux policiers. Erane blêmit à son tour en voyant ce geste.**

**" Er, murmura Jaina en donnant un petit coup de pied dans la jambe de son amie, prend le flacon de glit..."**

**Jaina fut coupée par l'arrivée de Dame Hutton à leur table. Erane fit un discret signe de tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris, Jaina y répondit par un bref hochement de tête, elle lança ensuite le flacon sous la table et avec la Force qu'elle maitrisait à peine, elle réussit à l'envoyer sous la chaise d'Erane. La jeune fille le ramassa en une seconde et le glissa dans sa propre poche intérieure. Pendant ce temps, Jaina s'était levée quand Dame Hutton le lui avait ordonné, elle suivait à présent la directrice à travers la cafétéria sous le regard de tous les autres pensionnaires. Certains étaient étonnés, d'autres impressionnés. Erane, elle, cachait du mieux son inquiétude en semblant plus absorbée par son assiette de saucisses corellienes, vertes comme la purée de tubercules importées d'une autre planète qui l'accompagnait, que par la scène qui se déroulait dans le réfectoire de orphelinat et par le sort de sa compagne de chambre...**

**…**

**Quelque part dans les ruelles malfamées proches du spatioport civil de la capitale corellienne : **

**Le soleil allait atteindre son zénith sur la face est de la planète Corellia où se situait la capitale Coronet City mais ici, dans le quartier des cantinas et autres établissements peu en accord avec la Loi, le soleil était caché par l'obscurité formée par les dômes impressionnants des spatioports. En fait, les lumières étaient principalement artificielles et provenaient surtout des enseignes lumineuses toujours allumées jour comme nuit... Consultant son chrono, plus par anxiété que par vraie curiosité, Tandyn Ergor, vérifiait maintenant pour la troisième fois l'heure qu'il était. Mais depuis qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à son ami et informateur confidentiel devant la "Nexu enragée", une des cantinas les moins connues de la ville et où les rixes étaient rares. Chose étonnante dans les quartiers où elle se trouvait. **

**La vieille bure noire qui cachait jusqu'à son visage se mit à vibrer. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au chrono accroché à son poignet sur un petit bracelet, affichant désespérément toujours une minute de plus depuis qu'il l'avait regardé pour la dernière fois. Tandyn sortit finalement son comlink de la poche intérieure de sa bure, certain de savoir qui pouvait bien vouloir, devoir, le contacter... En effet, le visage trop connu de son employeur actuel, un humain à la peau plutôt sombre. **

**" Tandyn? Demanda la voix fort grave de son interlocuteur. Tu as oublié de faire ton rapport ou tu voudrais bien me voler? Tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûterait, je crois?**

**- Bien évidemment, Monsieur, répondit Tandyn Ergor, et j'ai juste un contretemps. Je ne voulais pas vous alarmer...**

**- M'alarmer? Parce que ça pourrait m'alarmer? J'espère bien que tu auras de meilleures nouvelles à m'annoncer demain.**

**- Demain? Le duro ne parvint pas à cacher son appréhension à cette idée. Je crois qu'il me faudra un peu plus de temps. **

**- Nous verrons cela, mais fais vite. Je te recontacterai demain quand même pour savoir où tu en es dans nos affaires... "**

**Le non-humain hocha la tête puis attendit que Padrik Calrissian Junior veuille bien couper la communication. **

**Peu remis de cet entretien des plus désastreux, Tandyn ne vit pas tout de suite que son indic venait d'arriver. Le duro en était ainsi encore à consulter son chrono en se plaignant du retard de son informateur quand il leva les yeux enfin devant lui et reconnut, dans l'ombre d'un coin de la cantina, une petite silhouette encapuchonnée familière. Il s'approcha de la créature à pas lents et mesurés. Les passants étaient par chance tous trop saouls ou dans un état second plus grave pour remarquer leur présence et celle d'un ryn n'était de toute façon jamais vraiment prise en considération. **

**" Bonjour Ulmar, dit le duro quand il fut sûr de n'être entendu que du discret ryn. **

**- Tandyn. Répondit la voix chantante du ryn.**

**- Tu as des infos pour moi?**

**- Non, pas de solides. Mais j'ai écumé le marché. Ils disent qu'une jeune pickpocket connue dans la ville t'avait suivie après avoir passé son temps au marché une bonne partie de l'après-midi. **

**- Une jeune pickpocket? Une humaine?**

**- A ce que j'ai compris. Elle serait des bas-fonds de la ville, des quartiers de la cantina.**

**- Tu veux dire que je me suis fait voler par une gamine? Mais c'est encore mieux : elle va surement chercher à le revendre, pas à le consommer... Tu as les adresses des meilleurs revendeurs d'épices, n'est-ce-pas? **

**- C'est pour ça que je suis là, non? Mais laisse-moi aller leur parler.**

**- Je ne peux pas, Ulmar... Mon boss veut déjà ma peau pour le contretemps!**

**- D'accord. Je vais te donner mes adresses. Si elle est bien du quartier, elle se tournera vers des gens de confiance au lieu de chercher le plus offrant, je pense.**

**- Ne la sous-estime pas, elle m'a volé le gliterstim, ne l'oublie pas! Si elle a pris ce risque c'est pas pour se faire plumer par n'importe quel petit revendeur du coin...**

**- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle doit être très douée et maligne pour t'avoir volé aussi facilement... **

**- C'est pas toi qui la surestime, là, Ulmar ? C'est qu'une gosse au fond. Elle a dû avoir de la chance... Mais par contre elle doit avoir ses adresses. Cherche donc auprès de tes «clients» pendant que j'irais quand même faire un tour du côté des petits revendeurs. Si elle connait bien le quartier, elle s'y rendra surement pour s'y faire de l'argent... Je vais rester là à l'attendre.**

**- D'accord, bonne chance."**

**Le ryn ne dit rien de plus et repartit dans la pénombre aussi discrètement qu'il en était sorti... Tandyn rentra dans la cantina. Si jamais il ne retrouvait pas cette chenapante, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui allait l'attendre à son retour dans la Gueule.**

**…**

**Commissariat de la CorSec, district 11B de Coronet City, Corellia : **

**Jaina Solen commençait à trouver quelques attraits à l'orphelinat qu'elle voulait tant quitter. Là, au moins, il y avait encore quelques couleurs et quelques joies avec les jeunes enfants qui y vivaient. Le commissariat - qui devait aussi sûrement servir de prison – avait tous ses murs blancs ou noirs et il n'y respirait nulle âme, contrairement au bâtiment d'accueil de Sera Hutton. Depuis qu'on l'avait amenée dans cet endroit, et on n'avait dû l'y trainer de force, elle était isolée dans une cellule, mais, pourtant, ce n'était pas la solitude que Jaina abhorrait. **

**Elle sentait les sentiments de colère et d'hostilité des autres détenus autour d'elle et les siens n'étaient guère différents. Jamais elle ne se sentirait mal de quitter son «foyer » mais ce n'était pas de son gré qu'elle l'avait fait, contrairement à ses plans, et c'était pour n'avoir qu'encore moins de libertés… Elle était maintenant là depuis plusieurs heures et on ne lui avait même pas encore parlé des raisons de sa détention qu'elle espérait provisoire mais dont elle n'était pas sûre. Certainement, ce n'était pas Sera la Hutt qui avait appelé la CorSec, la dame avait eu l'air vraiment peinée de voir l'une de ses protégées être ainsi escortée par deux officier de la police de Corellia, ainsi que très surprise de leur arrivée et inquiète à son sujet. **

**Jaina avait presque eu de la pitié pour cette femme qui n'avait jamais voulu que leur bien à elle et Erane. Mais si elle parvenait à s'évader de cette prison, elle pourrait peut-être ne jamais retourner dans son orphelinat. Non, Erane ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas cette lâcheté. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle se sentait aussi mal qu'elle-même dans ces bâtiments. La rue était et serait jamais leur seul foyer. Jaina l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps maintenant…**

**Ses pensées se tournaient ainsi presque toujours vers Erane. Et elle se remémorait leur rencontre… **

**…**

**_C'était peu de temps après la mort de Bendo et l'attentat, Jaina s'était enfouie sans se retourner et avait fui jusqu'au centre-ville. Mais elle était jeune et n'était presque jamais sortie de chez elle… Tout lui faisait peur, elle était perdue. _**

**_C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi triste, endeuillée, et aussi démunie. Elle découvrait la rue et s'y perdait encore plus, dans cet univers étranger, que dans l'immense ville de Coronet City. Erane mendiait encore quelques crédits dans les rues étroites du marché dans ce temps-là. C'est après seulement que toutes les deux commencèrent à voler les passants, d'abord les plus saouls ou les drogués à la sortie des cantinas les moins réputées et les moins encombrées, là où Erane avait l'habitude aussi de mendier de la nourriture. Erane avait pour ainsi dire toujours vécu dans la Rue. Elle y avait été abandonnée à l'âge de deux ans et savait alors à peine marcher. Des enfants plus âgés qu'elle l'avaient recueillie et aidée à survivre dans les premières années de sa vie, puis, elle s'était éloignée d'eux. Ils voulaient se servir toujours d'elle et de son beau visage tout pâle pour se faire des crédits et les lieux où ils amenaient Erane lui faisaient peur… _**

**_C'était dans les-bas quartiers qu'elle avait été abandonnée et c'est là qu'elle s'y sentait bien. Elle avait donc quitté le groupe qui l'avait pris sous son aile pour retourner dans ces quartiers. Un peu moins d'un an plus tard, elle avait fait la connaissance de Jaina. La petite fille était plus âgée qu'elle mais elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. L'enfant pleurait énormément et tremblait de froid en parcourant les étals du grand marché. Elle était si petite qu'elle passait inaperçue. Erane la remarqua bien vite et voulut l'aider. Un peu comme une sœur. Elle se sentait seule à présent. Et elle sentait que cette petite fille si triste avait besoin d'elle. Erane se leva alors et aborda Jaina._**

**_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? Lui demanda-t-elle._**

**_- Je suis perdue, répondit Jaina d'une toute petite voix. »_**

**_Elle était faible d'avoir pleuré longtemps ainsi la mort de Roan mais aussi elle n'avait rien trouvé à manger depuis ce jour funeste. Et celui-ci datait déjà bientôt d'une semaine standard… Le ventre de la petite Solen gargouilla justement. Erane la prit par le bras et la mena dans le coin où elle mendiait quelques minutes plus tôt, dans un vieux saladier, qu'elle avait il y a quelques mois trouvé dans une des poubelles d'un quartier résidentiel, on avait déposé quelques liasses de crédits mais aussi quelques mets bien basiques mais suffisants quand on mourrait de faim comme elles. Jaina voulut d'abord refuser car elle ne trouvait pas le courage de manger mais Erane l'assura qu'il le fallait. La jeune Solen accepta finalement le morceau de pain que lui tendait Erane et l'engloutit très vite._**

**_Par la suite, elle resta avec Erane quand elle vit qu'elle savait y faire pour survivre dans la rue mais aussi parce qu'elle sentait bien que Roan mort, il ne lui restait vraiment plus rien. Et qu'Erane, la petite orpheline, avait autant besoin qu'elle d'une amie de confiance. Les deux fillettes commencèrent ainsi à sillonner les rues, d'abord en mendiantes, puis, en grandissant, elles y devinrent de redoutables prédatrices jusqu'au jour où Erane choisit très mal l'une de ses proies…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois : Orphelinat Sera Hutton, Coronet City.**

**« Les méandres de la rue ».**

**A l'orphelinat, Erane aussi se remémorait sa rencontre avec Jaina…**

**La jeune fille et elle étaient comme des sœurs depuis cette rencontre et Erane s'inquiétait maintenant pour sa sœur. Au début, c'était elle qui l'avait prise sous son aile, mais depuis qu'Erane avait voulu voler une dame de prestance, pensant trouver quelques bijoux sur elle, les rôles avaient été inversés, Jaina s'était retrouvée seule et Erane avait été emmenée par sa "victime" dans son orphelinat. Sera, une femme de bonne naissance, usée par la vie et dévouée depuis longtemps aux jeunes enfants dont elle s'occupait ne pensa même pas à livrer la jeune voleuse aux autorités, elle ne vit en Erane qu'une victime de la vie, obligée de voler pour vivre, elle fut prise de pitié pour cet enfant et l'enleva à l'a rue.**

**Erane avait d'abord été, comme Jaina plus tard, réticente à quitter la rue où elle avait toujours vécu. Mais surtout la tristesse de la séparation avec son amie, l'empêcha de se plaire dans l'orphelinat où elle aurait enfin pu vivre comme dans une famille. Elle venait à peine de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et à commencer à apprécier Sera quand Jaina, sous le nom de Jena Suul, avait rejoint à son tour l'orphelinat Hutton. Jaina ne fit jamais l'effort de s'habituer à vivre dans un bâtiment comme celui-ci. Il lui rappelait en fait trop le confort qu'elle avait eu dans son ancienne maison et les murs blancs et gris lui rappelaient ceux de l'école où elle aurait dû aller, là-même où Bendo avait toujours refusé de l'inscrire… Jaina n'ayant jamais su vraiment les raisons de son père adoptif, considérait comme une trahison envers cet homme si bon de vivre dans un lieu communautaire ressemblant tant aux écoles qu'il évitait. Elle avait donc dès son arrivée commencé à détester les lieux et ceux qui l'occupaient; Et trop sauvage et trop attachée encore à Jaina, Erane avait été convaincue par son amie.**

**Depuis, elle détestait autant qu'elle cet orphelinat comme à son arrivée, deux ans plus tôt. Et elle détestait autant Sera Hutton, elle la croyait coupable de l'arrivée de la CorSec, du départ et de l'humiliation de Jaina, sa seule amie.**

**En réalité, Sera n'y était absolument pour rien et était autant fâchée qu'Erane des malheurs de sa pensionnaire… Mais la jeune fille ne voyait pas cette peine dans les yeux de la bonne dame corellienne. Elle n'y voyait plus que du mépris. **

**"Erane, dit Sera en s'approchant d'elle, tu veux être dispensée de cours pour cet après-midi?"**

**La cafétéria de l'orphelinat se vidait déjà mais Erane était encore assise à sa place. Elle était certainement plus rouge de colère que se l'imaginait la Dame Hutton mais depuis le départ forcé de Jaina, elle gardait sa tête baissée et n'osait croiser le regard de personne. Surtout pas celui de Sera… La bonne femme la croyait donc malade? Ce serait parfait pour cacher le gliterstim si elle pouvait retourner dans sa chambre un court instant. Erane se mit à pleurer un peu et se fit une tête des plus fatiguées, les larmes aidant, puis elle hocha la tête pour ne pas dire un mot. Sera consentit donc à ce qu'elle retourne dans sa "cellule". Erane monta donc les escaliers d'abord lentement jusqu'à être sûre qu'on ne la verrait plus. Elle se mit alors à courir jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Jena. Tapant le code avec une dextérité et une rapidité étonnante, elle entra puis referma immédiatement la chambre qu'elle n'oublia pas de verrouiller. Jaina en avait pris très vite l'habitude et Erane l'imitait à présent. **

**" C'est toi, d'habitude, qui me sort du pétrin, murmura Erane aux murs silencieux de la petite chambre."**

**Erane sortit le flacon de sa poche et le posa sur le petit bureau accolé à son lit. Elle savait aussi bien que Jaina qu'elle risquait gros si quelqu'un le découvrait mais à présent, ça n'avait plus autant d'importance… Pourtant, avec les crédits qu'elle pouvait récupérer de la vente du flacon d'épices, elle aurait peut-être assez pour faire sortir Jaina de prison, et elles pourraient même avoir encore assez pour quitter Coronet ou peut-être même la planète. Jaina avait sûrement déjà une idée du revendeur le plus sûr et le plus profitable aux deux filles. Mais Erane ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle-même. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle reprit le flacon, le déposant de nouveau dans sa poche intérieure. La jeune fille se reposa une bonne demi-heure, juste assez pour que son retour ne soit pas trop suspect et pour pouvoir préparer un plan solide. **

**A treize heures quarante-cinq à son chrono, Erane ressortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers à nouveau. Comme elle s'en doutait, le couloir de l'entrée était vide. Elle s'engageait vers la porte, quand Sera sortit de son bureau. **

**" Ca va mieux, ma petite, demanda Hutton.**

**- Un peu, dit Erane d'une petite voix, mais je voudrais bien prendre l'air un peu. J'étouffe ici…"**

**Erane savait si bien joué la douleur, et Sera était tellement préoccupée du sort de sa petite Jena, qu'elle la laissa sortir comme l'avait prévu la jeune fille. Erane la remercia, puis, toujours jouant une faiblesse qu'elle seule savait imaginaire, elle se glissa hors de l'orphelinat. Elle se mit ensuite à courir au cas où Sera Hutton ne change d'avis ou veuille la suivre. Elle reprit ensuite son souffle quelques rues plus loin et se dirigea d'un pas moins empressé vers les cantinas du quartier des spatioports, lieux qu'elle connaissait par cœur et où elle savait trouver des revendeurs de ces épices illégales.**

**Corellia, Coronet City, Commissariat de la CorSec ;**

**Heures après heures, la cellule où on l'avait jetée – et le mot était bien choisi vu la résistance physique que Jaina avait eu à l'égard de ses chaperons… Elle y avait même été trainée de force comme jusqu'au commissariat avant ça - lui semblait de plus en plus petite, triste et désolante. Jaina en était seulement sortie une fois, quelques heures plus tôt, et ce juste après son arrivée au commissariat de la CorSec. **

**…**

**_On l'avait amenée dans une pièce blanche, nue et froide, où un officier plus âgé et encore plus sévère que ses précédents chaperons l'attendait avec une femme, visiblement bien mûre. Cette femme était humaine et avait des traits corelliens. Elle était habillée de façon très élégante, presque trop bien habillée selon Jaina. En effet, toute sa parure n'était que luxe… et Jaina la reconnaissait ; elle l'avait volé quelques jours plus tôt. Une cible qui lui avait alors semblé bien facile… Plus autant à présent. Jaina se demanda si la présence de la vieille Dame était une bonne chose pour elle et Erane - puisqu'elle n'était pas là pour le glitterstim ou son intention de fuir l'orphelinat - ou bien, au contraire, une bien pire que ce à quoi elle s'y était attendue. Derrière la vieille dame, était assis à la table d'interrogatoire un autre homme en costume. Sans avoir besoin de recourir à la Force, Jaina sut qu'il s'agissait de son avocat. Ce n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir… _**

**_« Mademoiselle Jena Suul, de l'orphelinat Hutton, la présenta l'officier aux deux autres._**

**_- Oui, c'est bien elle, confirma la Dame, elle m'a volé mon sac à main avec dedans une superbe bague que je tiens de mon défunt mari et d'autres tout aussi remarquable pièces de joaillerie. »_**

**_Jaina Solen s'en souvenait fort bien, elle se souvenait aussi que si la cible lui avait semblé facile, elle n'en avait pas tiré grand-chose. La Dame inventait sûrement beaucoup, la pierre précieuse de la bague était fausse et les autres tout autant… Mais face aux policiers de la CorSec qui devaient déjà bien savoir son passé – et son présent – de chapardeuse, elle n'aurait aucune chance de paraître dire la vérité. Et elle l'avait bien volé malgré tout. Jaina ne pouvait cependant pas avouer son crime. Erane l'aurait peut-être fait par peur du système mais Jaina le connaissait et s'était depuis longtemps juré de ne jamais faire confiance à personne, encore moins aux Autorités._**

**_« Alors Mademoiselle Suul ? Reconnaissez-vous avoir dérobé ces joyaux à ma cliente ? Demanda l'avocat en se tournant vers Jaina._**

**_- Non. Je n'ai pas de bijoux sur moi, ni à l'orphelinat. _**

**_- Elle l'a sûrement déjà revendus… _**

**_- J'aurais aimé, marmonna Jaina entre ses dents, assez bas pour n'être pas entendue. »_**

**_Erane avait essayé de la revendre comme toujours car elle avait de meilleurs contacts en joaillerie que son amie. Et Jaina se souvenait fort bien de sa colère envers Jaina quand elle avait appris que les bijoux ne valaient rien du tout. Toutes les deux avaient décidé de s'en débarrasser, même si aucune des deux n'auraient pensés que cela leur retomberait dessus… _**

**_Devant le silence de Jaina, l'avocat en bon professionnel considéra le refus de parler de la jeune fille comme une preuve de sa culpabilité. Il déclara que sa cliente et lui iraient jusqu'au procès si Jaina n'avouait pas où étaient les bijoux volés. Jaina ne les écoutait même plus. Elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien de s'en défendre contre de telles accusations. Et aussi que sans preuves, ils ne pourraient rien contre elle. Elle choisit donc le mutisme face à toutes les accusations des enquêteurs et de l'avocat. En elle-même, elle ne pensait qu'à Erane et se demandait si elle serait aussi touchée par cette erreur qu'elle avait faite. Son amie n'avait pas encore été inquiétée et ça la rassurait. Mais Jaina n'était pas sûre qu'elle ne le soit pas plus tard…_**

**_« Erane, qu'elle s'appelle ? »_**

**_La voix d'un officier de la CorSec la reconnecta à la réalité. Erane ? Ils avaient donc aussi quelque chose contre elle ? Rapidement, Jaina comprit qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement des questions qui lui étaient sans cesse adressées sans résultat. L'officier qui avait parlé se tenait au seuil de la pièce et avait sur lui une photo de son amie. En-dessous de la photographie sur filmsplat, était gravé E. Terrik. Mais Jaina reconnaissait le visage de sa meilleure alliée et sa seule confidente. Concentrant toute son attention sur la conversation entre les deux officiers de la CorSec, Jaina parvint à en comprendre l'essentiel. Ce qui suffit à lui glacer le sang quelques instants : Erane, sa meilleure amie de toujours, avait disparue. Certainement enlevée car on avait retrouvé ses effets personnels dont de l'argent en crédicartes – volées bien sûr – là où les caméras l'avaient vu la dernière fois. Erane s'était volatilisée. Et elle n'aurait jamais osé le faire sans elle…_**

**...**

**Depuis, elle était retournée dans sa cellule. Seule. Et elle s'inquiétait. Les heures passaient et elle n'avait ni de nouvelles d'Erane ni la sensation de sa présence. Elle s'était volatilisée aussi de la Force… Elle n'avait plus le temps d'attendre à présent : elle devait s'évader. Et seule.**

**Mais comment sortir de là ? Là était toute la question. Jaina n'avait eu de cesse de parler d'évasion depuis son aventure à l'orphelinat Hutton, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il s'agirait de s'évader d'une véritable prison. Prison dont les portes et les fenêtres n'étaient pas seulement verrouillées mais où les cellules étaient cloisonnées par des barreaux en duracier et où les tours de garde n'étaient pas effectués par un droïde incompétent. Pourtant, elle savait bien que le temps lui était compté, ou plutôt celui de son amie, sa sœur des rues. Et jamais la CorSec n'enverrait ses meilleurs enquêteurs à la recherche d'une petite orpheline sans le sou ; Elle-seule avait assez d'affection pour retrouver Erane. Et, sans très bien savoir comment, Jaina était aussi persuadée qu'elle seule pouvait la retrouver tout court. Il fallait qu'elle s'évade pour le bien d'Erane, elle n'avait pas le choix.**

**Cette résolution prise, il ne lui restait plus qu'à concocter rapidement un très bon plan. Ça n'avait jusque-là jamais été un souci pour la jeune corellienne mais la peur de se faire prendre et ses conséquences, qui ne la toucherait pas seulement elle, la retenaient d'agir… Sans être sûre du succès de son entreprise. Il lui fallut ainsi une bonne demi-heure pour oser enfin mettre son plan d'évasion en action.**

**…**

**Le garde était jeune et très certainement novice dans le métier, elle ne devrait pas avoir de mal à le distraire pour pouvoir s'échapper. Pour ce qui était de sortir du centre pénitentiaire de la CorSec ça allait, elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à le faire, mais pour ce qui était de quitter le commissariat, Jaina craignait que ce ne soit une autre paire de manches pour elle.. La jeune fille avait répété son plan dans sa tête des centaines de fois et était assez confiante dans la réussite de celui-ci ; Elle appela le garde des cellules. Puis tout alla très vite par la suite : le garde s'approcha de la cellule de Jena Suul alors que celle-ci, puisant dans la force, attirait son attention vers une autre cellule où il ne se passait absolument rien qui puisse retenir son attention car celle-ci était vide. Jaina usa ensuite de sa grande dextérité pour voler au garde ses clés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle attendit que le garde revienne à elle pour cesser l'illusion. **

**« J'ai soif, lui dit-elle sèchement. »**

**Le jeune garde soupira et se détourna de sa cellule pour rejoindre la salle des officiers, quii était située au bout du couloir où se logeaient les nombreuses cellules. A l'exacte extrémité de celui-ci, se trouvait l'accueil du commissariat : sa future porte de sortie. Dès qu'il eut de nouveau le dos tourné, Jaina fit glisser la clé dans sa serrure de sa cellule et sans bruit sortit de celle-ci avant de la refermer et de jeter le trousseau de clés dans sa poche intérieure. Jaina se faufila ensuite vers la sortie du centre administratif de la CorSec de Coronet City Est. **

**La salle était heureusement vide et la seule âme vivante était celle d'une jeune secrétaire humaine. Sur son bureau, il y avait de nombreux écrans et Jaina comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait des vidéos de surveillance du bâtiment. Faisant bien attention depuis son évasion à rester dans les angles morts des caméras de surveillance, la jeune fille savait qu'elle devait changer de tactique pour passer devant le bureau de l'accueil. Jaina vit sur l'écran un local de réserve tout proche. Elle envoya ses clés glisser jusqu'au dossier de la réceptionniste. **

**Celle-ci se pencha pour les ramasser tandis qu'au même moment Jaina les faisait dériver vers les piliers du bureau. Pestant, la jeune femme se leva et quitta des yeux ses écrans de surveillance le temps suffisant pour qu'à quatre pattes, Jaina se faufile jusqu'au local. Ceci fait, elle provoqua une légère interférence sur tous les écrans le temps d'enfiler une blouse blanche et noire, plus large que ses habits, certainement abandonnée là par un technicien, mais bon tant pis pour lui... Erane avait besoin d'elle. **

**Fouillant dans la poche, Jaina trouva – comme elle s'y était attendue – un passe d'accès pour passer les portes d'entrée du commissariat. Elle sortit du local et sans se dépêcher marcha jusqu'aux dites portes, glissa la carte de sécurité dans la fente appropriée et vit le voyant devenir vert alors que les portes automatiques s'ouvraient. Jaina sortit sans attirer l'attention de la secrétaire qui la salua même d'un « bonsoir » et ensuite alla jusqu'à l'arrête nord de la rue pour se défaire de sa blouse qu'elle laissa au sol sans plus y faire attention. Elle devait faire vite à présent. Le plus dur n'était pas encore fait.**

**…**

**Jaina n'avait finalement pas eu à chercher son amie dans toute la ville. De toute façon, fouiller Coronet City dans son intégralité aurait été bien trop ardu... Et Jaina savait qu'Erane ne connaissait assez bien qu'un seul coin de la ville pour aller s'y réfugier, et donc pour y être enlevée… Arrivée, dans les quartiers mal famés proches du spatioport, Jaina sentit d'ailleurs la vague présence d'Erane dans la Force, une présence récente certes mais pas assez pour pouvoir en suivre la piste... Jaina Solen s'en remit donc à son seul instinct et, comme elle l'avait déjà fait des milliers de fois, se mit à vagabonder dans ces quartiers fort peu recommandés de la capitale. Aux aguets – plus encore qu'à son habitude - Jaina reconnut soudainement sa dernière cible : le duro à qui elle avait volé le gliterstim. Le lien entre Erane et lui qui s'imposa à Jaina fut immédiat. Elle se décida alors à le suivre aussi discrètement qu'elle en avait et l'habitude et le secret. Le duro la mena à l'un des spatioports civils.**

**C'était un lieu qu'elle connaissait assez bien, surtout par Erane, mais où pourtant elle n'avait jamais, même après toutes ces années, osé s'aventurer. Les souvenirs affluaient toujours en masse à proximité du port spatial. La voix de Roan Bendo lui revenait encore en mémoire, lui disant de courir, de ne pas se retourner, de s'enfuir, de vivre... Aujourd'hui pourtant elle dut faire cet effort car c'était bien aussi une vie, celle d'Erane, qui était dans la balance. Le passé s'envola enfin et la jeune fille revint au présent : Le duro ne l'avait pas repéré et continuait d'avancer vers le spatioport. **

**Jaina le fila jusqu'aux docks d'embarcation où elle espérait toujours trouver Erane. Ne la voyant pas, Jaina se décida à embarquer clandestinement dans le vaisseau du duro. De toute façon, se glisser à l'intérieur ne pouvait pas être bien plus compliqué que d'échapper à la vigilance de la CorSec. Attendant que le duro ait embarqué, Jaina se glissa donc à l'intérieur à sa suite. À peine était-elle à l'intérieur du vaisseau que le pilote en refermait le sas d'entrée. **

**Jaina soupira de soulagement, puis, sentant un danger approcher, elle alla se cacher dans la soute du vaisseau où des caisses d'épices étaient entreposées. Elle s'accroupit et vit le duro inspecter les lieux… Retenant sa respiration, Jaina attendit qu'il ait fini. Epuisée, elle s'allongea ensuite et s'endormit assez vite. **

**Le vaisseau décolla et, Jaina à bord, fila vers les étoiles. Le passé ne pouvait plus avoir d'influence sur elle à présent, elle venait de quitter l'atmosphère de Corellia et la voix de Roan, les cris et les détonations étaient remplacées dans l'esprit de la jeune fille par le silence du vide intersidéral.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : L'Enclume de la Gueule.**

**« L'Enclume de la Gueule ».**

**Le vaisseau répondait au nom de l'enclume de la gueule. C'était un vaisseau corellien comme beaucoup de bons et célèbres vaisseaux spatiaux depuis des millénaires. L'enclume avait la particularité d'être un vaisseau-cargo de contrebande armé et bien équipé mais de ressembler à l'extérieur à un minable vaisseau-yacht acheté à un antiquaire. Si même on pouvait en trouver dans toute la galaxie d'aussi sales et dégradés par le temps... A part peut-être dans une fourrière spatiale. Mais celui-ci volait toujours et même mieux que bien, c'était un des plus rapides que son pilote connaissait. En même temps il l'avait beaucoup modifié, amélioré en s'inspirant du meilleur vaisseau et du plus rafistolé qui soit et était de tous temps... En tout cas, l'apparence extérieure du cargo lui évitait les ennuis. Ce qui était donc très utile. Surtout dans son boulot...**

**C'était donc la première fois qu'il attirait l'attention. Cachée depuis des heures déjà dans la soute principale du cargo, Jaina Solen était isolée dans le froid et tremblait de tous ses membres. L'espace se révélait encore plus froid qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Et s'éloigner autant de Corellia l'inquiétait de plus en plus, plus encore peut-être que de se faire découvrir ici par le pilote... Une fois réveillée, Jaina avait entamé la fouille de la soute - sans résultats... Erane n'était pas là avec elle. Elle devait sûrement être dans une autre partie du vaisseau. L'ennui c'est qu'elle devait donc s'échapper d'ici sans se faire repérer, pas avant d'avoir retrouvé son amie en tout cas. Si Jaina avait pu échapper aussi facilement à la CorSec, sortir de la soute allait être un jeu d'enfant. Et par chance, elle était experte à ce genre de jeux.**

**La soute avait été verrouillée depuis l'extérieur, Jaina s'en rendit très vite compte. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas armée mais elle savait de toute façon qu'un tir de blaster n'aurait qu'eu pour unique conséquence de ricocher sur le métal et de risquer de la blesser. Elle devait donc trouver un autre moyen de sortir de là. Et, après, peut-être qu'un blaster lui serait utile mais elle en trouverait sûrement un quelque part dans le reste du vaisseau. Et Jaina espérait pouvoir fuir avec Erane plutôt que d'avoir à se battre, et pour ça trouver une capsule de sauvetage. Ensuite, Erane et elle pourraient trouver une nouvelle planète où d'abord se cacher puis recommencer à zéro. Elles avaient toujours su se débrouiller toutes les deux et elles seraient libres. Enfin libres et ensembles. Mais pour y parvenir elle devait d'abord retrouver Erane Terrik et donc commencer par sortir d'ici... Frissonnant à nouveau, Jaina comprit qu'elle devait se dépêcher et fomenter rapidement un plan!**

**…**

**Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel corellien, Erane ne les voyait pourtant pas mais son chrono, toujours réglé sur l'heure corellienne, lui indiquait que la nuit était tombée sur la planète. Et ça lui indiquait donc aussi combien de temps elle avait été inconsciente : au moins dix heures... **

**" Stang, jura-t-elle dans le silence du vaisseau spatial en découvrant où elle se trouvait."**

**Comme son amie Jaina, Erane n'avait jamais voyagé dans l'espace. Mais elle comprit tout de même très vite qu'elle était enfermée dans une sorte de caisse blanche, certainement utilisée pour la contrebande d'épices vu les résidus de ryll qu'il y avait dans l'air... Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas manquer d'oxygène. Et vu le temps qu'elle avait dû passer évanouie, ses ravisseurs ne devaient pas vouloir sa mort. Une bonne chose pour elle. **

**Erane fouilla ses poches sans y trouver le flacon de gliterstim; elle était donc bien là pour ça. Et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le vendre... Jaina l'avait volé pour rien. Et elles étaient maintenant enfermées toutes les deux. Jaina devait toujours être en prison, que ce soit à la CorSec ou à l'orphelinat... Dans tous les cas, elle était seule. Et c'était la faute de Jaina!**

**" Tu es réveillée ? Demanda une voix d'homme grave et rauque.**

**- Oui mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Et pourquoi je suis là?**

**- J'ai juste eu besoin de récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Et tu l'avais sur toi."**

**Erane ne répondit rien. Quelque chose clochait...**

**Elle savait qu'il parlait du gliterstim - elle n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre de valeur sur elle, et rien non plus de volé - mais elle l'avait déjà constaté : on le lui avait déjà pris. Alors il y avait autre chose. Et la jeune fille sentait que ce qu'il ne disait pas ne signifiait rien de bon pour elle : elle était en danger. La voix se taisait toujours, Erane avait remarqué qu'elle provenait d'un haut-parleur fixé sur l'un des "murs" de sa prison.**

**Le froid vint s'ajouter à la peur. Et le silence lui semblait de plus en plus oppressant. Ses yeux commencèrent à se refermer d'eux même... La jeune corellienne se demanda alors, au bord de l'inconscience, si tout cela n'était pas qu'un simple mauvais rêve. Peut-être était-elle en train de dormir dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat? Peut-être même que Jaina était là elle aussi, à ses côtés. En prison toutes les deux mais tout de même en sécurité...**

**…**

**Jaina sentit une légère secousse, suivie d'une rapide stabilisation, depuis la soute du vaisseau. Ils devaient être sortis de l'hyperespace, se dit-elle. Mais la jeune corellienne n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient se trouver. L'espace était si vaste… Son plan en tête, la jeune Jaina Solen était fin prête à s'échapper de la soute du cargo. Elle avait d'abord l'intention de court-circuiter la porte automatisée et blindée qui l'enfermait dans la cale du vaisseau. Mais seulement l'intention car elle n'eut pas le temps de passer à l'action : le vaisseau se mit à accélérer puis à tanguer dangereusement, la gravité artificielle étant réduite dans la soute pour donner plus d'énergie aux boucliers du vaisseau. **

**N'étant pas fixée à quelque chose, contrairement aux caissons qui servaient à la contrebande, Jaina commença à glisser au sol jusqu'à l'une des extrémités de la soute – celle qui faisait directement face à la porte blindée. La glissade de la jeune fille s'arrêta lorsque la tête de Jaina percuta une des caisses les plus imposantes, fixée au sol de la cale dans le fond de celle-ci. Celle-ci était faite de métal et Jaina prit quelques temps pour récupérer du choc. Se relevant, elle remarqua très vite que l'impact avait fait bien plus de dégâts à sa tête et ses épaules qu'à la plaque de duracier. Le vaisseau s'était légèrement stabilisé à nouveau. Jaina Solen s'aida d'anneaux de métal qui saillaient les parois de duracier de la caisse pour se relever. Elle était à peine debout, face à la caisse, identifiant à la vue les anneaux de métal comme des prises pour droïde-grues, que le cargo se remit à tanguer. Jaina s'agrippa de nouveau à ses prises de fortune pour ne pas recommencer sa glissade, considérant qu'ils devaient être bien solides si des droïde-grues les utilisaient… De telles caisses devaient être utilisées par des exploitations minières, mais celles-ci étaient si nombreuses dans la Galaxie que ça n'apprenait pas grand-chose à Jaina sur sa destination. **

**La secousse se fit plus violente et une seule prise ne lui suffisait plus pour tenir. A bout de forces, Jaina lança une de ses mains sur une autre prise, un peu plus haute que la première. **

**Le vaisseau tanguait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes sans se stabiliser et Jaina Solen commençait à lâcher prise. Elle tenta d'attraper une autre prise, moins glissante, mais qui était située sur la paroi opposée ; elle y parvint enfin au moment-même où sa main glissait dangereusement. Elle était maintenant harnachée à la caisse de duracier, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces. Son corps tanguait toujours mais elle ne risquait plus rien à présent. Plus rien à part ne plus pouvoir se retenir à la caisse. Et les doigts de sa main droite glissaient toujours… Jaina sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps dans cette position. En effet, elle lâcha prise et sa main droite, pendant dans le vide, elle se mit à voler dans les airs à peine accrochée au caisson. Désespérée, Jaina tenta de s'agripper à un autre anneau mais sans en voir aucun. **

**La jeune corellienne envoya la paume de sa main contre l'une des parois polies de duracier. Mais sa paume ne rencontra pas le froid contact du métal auquel elle s'attendait mais un clavier et un capteur digital. Une série de bips retentit et un des voyants encore rouges devint vert. Jaina n'en voyait rien mais elle comprit qu'elle avait déclenché quelque chose… En effet, la paroi à laquelle elle s'était agrippée se mit à bouger et comme une porte automatisée, elle s'ouvrit, envoyant Jaina vers l'une des parois de la soute. La jeune fille lâcha prise juste à temps, se jeta à terre pour laisser la plaque de métal frôler ses cheveux avant de foncer vers le mur où elle allait s'écraser. Un bruit sourd retentit. **

**Sonnée, Jaina tâtonna dans le noir pour trouver une nouvelle prise. Par chance, les caissons comme celui-ci étaient légion dans cette soute et tous avaient la même disposition. A peine agrippée à un nouvel anneau, Jaina entendit un nouveau bruit d'abord très aigu puis de plus en plus grave. C'était un bruit vaguement familier, et c'était aussi un appel à l'aide : le pépiement presque terrorisé d'un droïde astromécanicien…**

**Jaina leva sa main vers la source du bruit et se concentrant sur celui-ci, parvint in-extremis à retenir la chute du droïde, juste avant que celui-ci ne rencontre la surface si dure du duracier… Sifflant d'abord de surprise puis de soulagement, l'astro-droïde activa ensuite son module de gravité artificielle puis sortit ses roues pour rejoindre celle qui venait de le sauver. Jaina l'entendit rouler vers elle : **

**« Tu vas bien, le droïde ? Désolée d'avoir ouvert ta caisse. »**

**Le droïde pépia quelque chose que Jaina ne comprit évidemment pas. Déjà, elle n'était pas familière des droïde mais elle l'était encore moins des droïde astro-mécaniciens, principalement utilisés par les pilotes dans l'espace.**

**Tournant son dôme dans tous les sens, le droïde continuait son charabia, puis, comprenant peut-être le manque de sens de ses pépiements pour sa jeune sauveuse, il activa d'abord un halo de lumière qui éblouit fortement Jaina puis il l'atténua pour juste laisser une lumière moins vive mais bien suffisante. Jaina Solen voyait maintenant pour la première fois le droïde qu'elle avait sauvé : il était assez grand, plus qu'elle ne l'avait toujours cru d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu jusque-là. Sa coque, bleue et noire, semblait neuve, ce qui expliquait sa présence ici. C'était certainement sa première activation. **

**Le droïde sifflota encore quelque chose puis roula dans sa caisse qui était toujours ouverte puis en ressortit très vite avec dans ses pinces une petite tablette traductrice. Celle-ci devait être livrée en même temps que le droïde lui-même… Prenant dans ses mains le petit instrument que lui tendait le robot, Jaina remarqua que la tablette était programmée pour ce droïde en particulier. Le matricule du droïde était noté sur la tablette.**

**« B2-PO, lut Jaina à voix-haute avant d'activer la matrice de traduction car le droïde sifflait déjà pour lui répondre.**

**- Merci pour l'aide.**

**- Un sale nom de droïde, marmonna Jaina pour elle-même, que des lettres et des chiffres…**

**- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas un matricule semblable ?**

**- Ça se voit que t'es pas un droïde de protocole, toi, railla Jaina, les humains n'ont pas de matricules mais des noms. **

**- Donnez m'en un, s'afficha après quelques bips de B2-PO.**

**- Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'es qu'un droïde au fond…**

**- Je suis seul avec vous. Vous êtes clandestine. Et vous n'aimez pas les matricules des droïde. Donnez-moi un nom. »**

**Jaina réfléchit quelques instants. B2-PO avait assez raison. Ce qui était très étonnant pour un droïde ! Il devait être vraiment performant, très évolué… C'était sa veine. Enfin peut-être qu'il pouvait lui être utile… **

**« D'accord, répondit-elle, Bendo, ça te va, le robot ?**

**- Bendo ? Ca ressemble à B2-PO, remarqua le droïde, oui, c'est bien. **

**- Oui, c'est vrai, ça ressemble… »**

**Jaina était pensive. En réalité, elle n'avait même pas vu la ressemblance. Pas avant que PO n'en fasse la remarque en tout cas. Bendo lui était venu directement. Au moment-même où il lui avait demandé un nom. Peut-être même avant, juste en lisant le matricule du droïde… Bendo. Ça signifiait tellement pour elle. Pourquoi l'avoir donné comme nom à un simple droïde astromécano ? Un droïde fait de simples rouages d'acier… **

**En plus, Bendo, le nom qu'elle avait porté les six premières années de sa vie, lui rappelait son père adoptif qui lui manquait tant. Pourtant ça n'expliquait pas tout : elle s'était faite à la solitude, elle s'était faite à cette perte, elle s'était faite à oublier le nom de Roan Bendo. Et maintenant, il revenait, tel un fantôme, un simple nom… Et elle l'avait donné à un droïde à présent. Comme si, maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau séparée d'Erane mais surtout aussi de Corellia et de son enfance, elle avait besoin de se rattacher à son plus lointain passé et à ceux qui l'avaient habité. **

**Le nouveau Bendo – B2-PO – observait silencieusement sa nouvelle maitresse, une larme perlait à ses yeux gris… Il bipa joyeusement pour la réconforter mais Jaina n'était pas d'humeur ni à rire, ni à sourire. Le droïde pouvait l'aider à retrouver Erane : c'est tout ce qui comptait. B2-PO avait assez raison. Ce qui était très étonnant pour un droïde ! Il devait être vraiment performant, très évolué… C'était sa veine. Enfin peut-être qu'il pouvait lui être utile… **

**Corellia ; Coronet City :**

**Elles avaient disparu. Toutes les deux... Sera Hutton n'avait plus de toutes à ce sujet. La CorSec lui avait appris l'évasion de Jena Suul alors qu'elle venait déclarer la disparition d'Erane vingt-quatre heures après. Personne ne semblait pourtant faire avancer l'enquête. Elles n'étaient que deux pauvres orphelines qui avaient vécu la plus grande partie de leur vie dans la rue. Qui se soucieraient d'elles ? Si ce n'était pas elle? Jena et Erane, ses deux protégées, pouvaient bien disparaître sans laisser une seule trace sans que personne ne le remarque. Elles n'avaient personne à part elle. Elle ne pouvait donc pas les abandonner. Personne d'autre ne les aiderait...**

**Après avoir abandonné tout espoir de les revoir dans son orphelinat, car elle avait d'abord pensé que toutes pouvaient y être retournées, elle attendait maintenant au commissariat central de la capitale, dans la salle d'attente. Dans la chambre des adolescentes, qu'elle avait fouillé avant de venir, Sera avait découvert des plans et de nombreux crédits. Cela ne l'avait pas tant surpris que ça. Depuis longtemps déjà, Sera soupçonnait les deux jeunes filles d'avoir le projet de s'enfuir et sûrement retourner à la rue. Elle s'était attendue à les voir partir un jour, si elle ne réussissait pas à les faire s'adapter à la vie du foyer, de la communauté, de la société. Mais là, Sera Hutton savait que leur départ n'était pas de leur propre du. Sinon, elles n'auraient jamais amassé tous ces crédits pour ne pas les emporter avec eux. Mais cela signifiait surtout que ce départ n'était pas volontaire et que Sera avait donc le devoir de les retrouver, de tout faire pour cela!**

**"Madame Hutton? Demanda la voix automatisée d'un droïde qui la tira de ses pensées.**

**- Je suis là, répondit Sera avant de se lever.**

**- Le capitaine de la CorSec Hexon Gera va vous recevoir, veuillez-me suivre à présent."**

**Sera s'exécuta. Le droïde ressemblait à un vieux modèle de droïde de protocole, sa coque noire avait peut-être été repeinte pour ses nouveaux services de secrétaire de la CorSec. Il l'emmena vers les bureaux administratifs en traversant un long couloir qui devait desservir des dizaines de bureaux différents et peut-être aussi des salles d'interrogatoire...Sera avait dû attendre deux heures dans la première salle d'attente, à l'entrée du bâtiment, rien que pour être admise à prendre un rendez-vous avec un officier supérieur et donc compétent pour lancer de véritables recherches. Deux longues heures durant lesquelles elle avait dû batailler ferme pour être prise au sérieuse. Mais même maintenant qu'elle approchait du but, elle doutait encore de pouvoir convaincre le capitaine Gera. Elle put encore songer à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire pendant qu'ils avançaient dans le long et sombre corridor, elle et le droïde protocolaire. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte, la seule depuis le début à n'être pas située d'un des côtés du couloir mais bien à en être l'extrémité. Le droïde tapa un code sur un clavier mural, sur le côté droit de la porte, et laissa ensuite Sera entrer.**

**Le bureau était étonnamment lumineux contrairement aux autres pièces de l'établissement. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un petit jardin, ils étaient au premier étage mais on aurait aussi bien pu se croire au rez-de-chaussée et penser pouvoir sortir et se promener dans ce coin de verdure... La pièce en elle-même était à la fois simple et quand même plus chargée que beaucoup d'autres bureaux du même type. Les murs étaient peints de couleurs chaudes et des décorations artistiques, aux couleurs tout aussi chatoyantes, ornaient ces derniers ainsi que le blanc bureau derrière lequel Hexon Gera était assis. Gera avait une quarantaine d'années, à peine moins âgé que Sera elle-même. Il portait un uniforme noir classique, typique des enquêteurs de la CorSec, et son regard, tout aussi sombre, la scrutait avec attention. Il ne devait pas être habitué à rencontrer des civils de son genre, pensa Sera. De son mètre soixante-six, Sera Hutton avait quant à elle l'habitude d'être prise de haut - autant pour la taille que pour l'estime qu'on avait d'elle - ainsi que plus vieille et plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Le capitaine la salua d'une poignée de main puis l'invita à s'assoir :**

**"Dame Hutton, commença-t-il, j'ai déjà eu connaissance de l'avis de recherche lancé par nos soins pour retrouver votre jeune pensionnaire, Erane Terrik.**

**- Elle n'est plus la seule à avoir disparu, l'interrompit Sera.**

**- En effet, mademoiselle Suul s'est aussi évaporée dans la nature, ou plutôt dans la ville... Un avis de recherche a aussi été lancé à son encontre, précisa Gera.**

**- Vous la recherchez comme une criminelle, comme si elle était en cavale, critiqua Sera même si elle s'y était aussi attendue.**

**- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle est : une évadée; d'ailleurs c'est assez incroyable qu'elle ait réussi à s'échapper, seule, d'un centre pénitentiaire de la CorSec.**

**- Elle n'est pas en cavale! Ou plutôt : elle pourrait l'être si je n'avais pas trouvé dans la chambre qu'elle occupe un gros tas de crédits qu'elle avait dû amassé depuis des mois ou même des années.**

**- Elle avait donc bel et bien déjà l'intention de s'enfuir? Cela ne joue pas en sa faveur.**

**- Oui, leur fugue était prévisible, avoua Sera, je m'y attendais moi-même. Mais Jena et Erane sont deux enfants très intelligentes, très malignes qui font aussi preuve d'une grande logique dans leurs actions. Jamais elles n'auraient décidé de partir sur un coup de tête et sûrement pas alors qu'elles avaient tout prévu pour cela. Je vous assure, capitaine, que j'ai appris à les connaitre, toutes les deux, elles n'auraient jamais tenté leur chance sans les ressources qu'elles avaient prises si longtemps à collecter.**

**- Je veux bien croire que vous pensez les connaitre. Mais quels sont leur âge à ces deux ados? Treize, quatorze ans? Pensez-vous sérieusement, Dame Hutton, qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une simple fugue, si caractéristique de leur âge? Je pense qu'on ne peut jamais savoir ce qui se passe dans leur tête à cet âge-là. "**

**Sera Hutton grimaça. Elle avait depuis fort longtemps constaté combien les enquêteurs de la CorSec pouvaient être bornés, campés sur leurs positions, et pensaient mieux connaitre les enfants qu'elle ne les comprenait elle-même. Elle avait espéré que Gera aurait été autrement. Mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas...**

**Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer, il lui avait fallu une année entière pour réaliser que Jena Suul était très loin d'être une adolescente commune. Elle avait même réussi à l'estimer malgré tout ce que Jena lui avait fait subir en une seule année. L'expérience qu'elle avait des deux jeunes filles lui suffisait. Mais convaincre un étranger, qui ne les avait jamais rencontrées, était bien plus compliqué...**

**"Je comprends que vous ayez du mal à prendre tout cela au sérieux, capitaine, reprit-elle, mais je vous demande, vous supplie, de les aider. Elles sont débrouillardes, ça c'est certain, mais elles restent des enfants! Je sais que quelque chose de mal leur est arrivé, à toutes les deux. Je les connais mieux que quiconque.**

**- Nous aussi, Dame Hutton, nous savons très bien de quoi Jena Suul est capable. Même s'il est vrai qu'Erane nous soit plus étrangère. Elles sont très certainement complices dans cette affaire : deux fillettes fuguant ensemble, ce n'est pas si rare... **

**- Je vous assure que vous vous trompez sur leur compte, capitaine. Si je n'en étais pas absolument convaincue, je ne serais pas ici, loin de mes pensionnaires; je suis comme une mère pour eux. Et même Jaina est comme ma fille. Je ne vous laisserais pas la considérer ainsi et refuser de la rechercher. Je ne les laisserai pas tomber!**

**- Nous non plus, Dame Hutton. Jaina est activement recherchée et nous n'abandonnerons pas les recherches sur Erane - bien que je pense qu'il s'agit d'une perte de temps.**

**- Vous les recherchez mais toutes deux comme si elles se cachaient... Mais si elles étaient des victimes?**

**- Vous pensez qu'on les a enlevées?**

**- C'est une possibilité, oui.**

**- Mais pourquoi ferait-on ça? Ce ne sont que des enfants. Et pauvres, sans parents. Aucun intérêt pour une rançon...**

**- Vous les sous-estimez encore, dit Sera Hutton, Jaina a été arrêtée pour vol. Comment savoir ce qu'elles ont pu faire d'autre? Elles se sont peut-être mises, seules, en danger. **

**- Vous le pensez vraiment..."**

**Ce n'était pas une question. Sera se dit qu'elle avait peut-être finalement réussi à le convaincre. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas échoué, ni perdu son temps en venant ici. Elle reprenait enfin espoir ce qui s'entendit dans le ton de sa voix quand elle demanda à Hexon Gera s'il lancerait bel et bien des recherches sérieuses au sujet des deux filles. Gera hésita un instant puis confirma qu'il le ferait. Il lui demanda ensuite de répondre à plusieurs questions plus précises sur les deux adolescentes dans un autre bureau, avec un officier spécialisé dans les enlèvements pour enfants en précisant qu'ils chercheraient sur toute la surface de la planète. Sera, enfin satisfaite, remercia le capitaine de la CorSec puis sortit du bureau. Seul, Hexon, se mit à réfléchir sur les implications que cela engendrerait pour la CorSec... Il avait toujours des doutes au sujet de Jena Suul. Mais il avait promis d'aider Sera Hutton à la retrouver ainsi que sa cadette. Et il le ferait.**

**Attendant de ne plus entendre les talons de la dame, Hexon sortit un comlink d'un tiroir de son bureau. Il l'activa et l'image holographique de son supérieur hiérarchique commença à se matérialiser :**

**" Capitaine Gera, fit la voix grave qui sortit du comlink, c'est surprenant mais je m'attendais à recevoir un appel de votre part.**

**- En effet, c'est surprenant. Je suppose que vous avez appris l'évasion de la jeune Jena Suul.**

**- Oui, je l'ai été. Vous avez des nouvelles informations à ce sujet, Capitaine? A-t-elle été aidée? Y-a-t-il des traitres que vous avez déjà identifié? Vous savez sûrement combien Madame Bridale Liber a de l'influence au sein même de l'administration de la CorSec, Gera.**

**- Oui, Monsieur, je le sais parfaitement.**

**- Nous ne pouvons pas tout bonnement laisser cette jeune fille nous échapper. Bridale veut sa peau... Et ce n'est pas la seule.**

**- Je comprends, Booster. Mais Sera Hutton, que je viens de recevoir, pense que la jeune Jena serait une victime.**

**- Une victime, cette sale voleuse? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui faire croire ça?**

**- Dame Hutton m'a dit que Jena était partie sans crédits alors qu'elle en avait amassé une grande quantité.**

**- Des crédits? Sûrement volés... Ou peut-être des faux? Une nouvelle ruse de sa part pour nous mener sur une fausse piste.**

**- Oui, c'est possible, commandant. Mais la Dame Hutton pourrait aussi dire vrai.**

**- Elle vous en a convaincu, on dirait, remarqua Booster Tharen, je vois que vous ne faites pas le poids à ce poste pour gérer ces pauvres civils épleurés et naïfs... **

**- Elle n'était ni en pleurs, ni naïve! S'exclama Hexon. Elle était au contraire tout à fait maitresse d'elle-même. **

**- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Capitaine Gera! Si vous croyez bon de rechercher ces deux fillettes, libre à vous! Mais ne comptez pas sur les ressources de la CorSec! Vous êtes démis de vos fonctions d'officier en second, Hexon."**

**Gera était sous le choc. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Booster considère cette enquête futile, la voit d'un mauvais œil, mais même s'il était son supérieur, il avait espéré de lui une plus grande confiance en ses capacités. C'était raté... Il ne servirait à rien de discuter avec Tharen. Gera avait franchi la ligne de non-retour pour Booster et c'en était donc fini de sa carrière dans la CorSec. Tout ça pour des fillettes! Que pouvait-il bien faire, maintenant que son monde s'effondrait? Rechercher Jena et Erane, seul, comme le lui avait suggéré ironiquement Booster? Après tout, son intuition pouvait être bonne, peut-être ne s'était-il pas trompé à leur sujet? S'il retrouvait les fillettes, peut-être aurait-il une chance de retrouver son poste, un jour... De toute façon, il ne lui restait plus rien d'autre. **

**Hexon reprit le comlink qu'il avait posé sur son bureau, composa le numéro du spatioport civil :**

**" Ici, le capitaine Hexon Gera. J'aimerais faire affréter ma navette personnelle. Baie d'envol A33.**

**- Bien reçu, Monsieur. Pour quand doit-elle être prête?**

**- Le plus vite possible, répondit Gera avant de couper la communication."**

**Il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire et plus non plus de temps à perdre : Jena Suul et Erane Terrik venaient de lui coûter sa carrière. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 ; Ossus.**

**« La Dame de Glace Jedi ».**

**Le temple était encore en ruines après la guerre contre les Sith, qui datait de plus de soixante-dix ans plus tôt. Ce n'était que depuis quelques années que les Jedi étaient revenus sur la planète Ossus ; l'un des plus vieux sanctuaires de leur Ordre. Pendant un siècle, elle était restée La planète de l'Ordre Jedi et aujourd'hui, elle le redevenait. Mais c'était un Ordre en ruines dans une planète en ruines… Et cela surprenait quiconque débarquait sur Ossus pour la première fois. Et encore plus quand on avait tant étudié l'histoire des Jedi ainsi que celle de sa planète.**

**Le journaliste Gallen était l'un de ces experts de la culture Jedi et pourtant il n'avait encore jamais pu se rendre sur cette planète. Mais il l'avait toujours souhaité, aussi avait-il sauté sur l'occasion quand on lui avait proposé ce reportage sur la renaissance de l'Ordre Jedi, et le voilà qui foulait enfin le sol humide de la planète Ossus. **

**L'air était frais et l'aube à peine levée. A côté de lui, le pilote de sa navette, un chevalier Jedi, prévenait très certainement le Conseil de leur arrivée. Le jeune homme était lui aussi originaire de Coruscant, il avait accepté de l'emmener sur Ossus à contrecœur et cela se sentait. Blane Moloro arborait à sa ceinture, bien visible, le manche de son sabre-laser et Gallen savait qu'il était toujours suspicieux à son sujet. Le journaliste espérait seulement que les autres Jedi le seraient moins et plus ouverts que ne l'avait été Blane durant tout leur voyage.**

**Le chevalier Blane Moloro revenait sur Ossus après trois ans. Il avait quitté la planète dès son élévation au rang de chevalier de l'Ordre et celle-ci lui semblait à la fois assez familière et aussi toute nouvelle : les travaux de reconstruction avaient en son absence largement avancés. Ossus avait un nouveau visage… Tout comme l'Ordre renaissant.**

**Et le poids de cet Ordre Renaissant reposait presqu'entièrement sur les épaules d'une femme, une petite femme à l'aspect fragile, déjà usée par les années et dont l'influence ne tarissait pourtant pas. Elle représentait l'Ordre à elle toute-seule. Et Moloro avait été l'un de ses derniers padawans. C'est aussi pour cela que Gallen l'avait contacté sur Coruscant…**

**Il lui avait déjà été refusé par plusieurs fois de prendre un rendez-vous avec le délégué des Jedi sur la planète capitale. Aussi, Gallen avait donné rendez-vous au chevalier Jedi dans une petite cantina de Galactic City. Il avait dû le payer et proposé sa navette professionnelle pour le conduire sur Ossus pour qu'il accepte de le mener au Conseil Jedi. En vérité, Moloro devait déjà revenir sur Ossus, envoyé par Desk Tol'fya. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Gallen, il ne lui avait même pas parlé du tout durant tout le voyage de Coruscant jusqu'à Ossus. Un long trajet de plusieurs jours. L'un des plus solitaires de sa vie. L'un des plus longs également. Gallen avait déjà quitté Coruscant mais jamais voyagé aussi loin du Noyau – même pour ses reportages. Il espérait ne pas s'être autant éloigné de chez lui pour rien et que le reste des Jedi soient plus favorables à son encontre. Mais il s'en inquiétait encore… **

**Il allait devoir convaincre la Dame de Glace pour pouvoir faire son reportage.**

**Ce surnom avait depuis longtemps été donné au leader de l'Ordre Jedi. Depuis son adolescence, temps où il avait commencé à s'intéresser à l'actualité ainsi qu'aux Jedi, elle était déjà connue dans toute la Galaxie par son surnom. Et elle était déjà crainte comme la grande entité politique qu'elle était et qui avait redressé à elle toute-seule l'Ordre en perdition. **

**Gallen l'avait, quant à lui, toujours admirée, pour son courage, pour sa force de volonté ainsi que tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait réalisés pour le bien de l'Ordre Perdu. Elle était devenue l'exemple vivant des Jedi renaissants. Et Gallen, qui connaissait très bien son histoire et celle de sa famille mieux que de nombreux autres historiens, espérait depuis longtemps pouvoir la rencontrer. Et aussi écrire sa biographie et celle de ses si célèbres ancêtres. **

**La Dame de Glace… **

**Dans sa jeune carrière, il avait déjà pu rencontrer nombre de grandes personnalités de l'Alliance Galactique et même récemment la nouvelle Présidente de l'Alliance, Estira Enira. Mais jamais de Jedi… Et encore moins celle que même les politiciens sur Coruscant craignaient et respectaient plus encore peut-être que le Gouvernement de l'Alliance Galactique. **

**Le temple en ruine n'était que l'un des vestiges de l'éclat ancien de l'Ordre Jedi. Morolo le conduisit vers le véritable temple, le vrai symbole de l'Ordre Renaissant. **

**Celui-ci était plus petit et aussi plus étendu, plus ouvert sur la nature luxuriante d'Ossus avec ses immenses baies vitrées. Blane Moloro était aussi surpris et ébloui que le jeune journaliste. **

**« C'est magnifique, commenta Gallen à ses côtés.**

**- Oui, la transparence, la nouvelle politique de Callie Skywalker… »**

**La voix de Moloro était chargée de mépris, cela surprit Gallen qui le savait avoir été son apprenti. Comment pouvait-il autant détester son propre Maitre ? Se pouvait-il que son surnom lui aille si bien qu'elle soit glaciale même envers ses propres padawans ? **

**« Allons-y, lança Moloro qui ne souhaitait de toute évidence pas rester là plus longtemps. »**

**Le Jedi reprit sa route vers l'entrée du temple. Celle-ci était constituée d'un immense portique, presqu'une arche, incrusté de diamants. Il s'arrêta juste devant, s'assit et commença à méditer en compagnie d'autres Jedi. Gallen resta derrière eux, à la fois curieux et respectueux comme les autres. Le journaliste s'assit aussi, un peu plus loin. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux… **

**Finalement, ils se relevèrent et entrèrent dans le Temple, Gallen se dit que les Jedi avaient des rituels qui lui étaient étrangers et se demanda comment il ferait pendant le temps de son reportage pour s'adapter à ce nouveau milieu. **

**…**

**Située au sixième et dernier étage du nouveau Temple Jedi, la salle du Haut Conseil, circulaire comme le voulait la tradition Jedi, était la pièce centrale et le cœur du Temple. Un cœur qui battait très vite en ce moment :**

**« Le nouveau Chancelier va promulguer cette loi, sans nous concerter ! S'exclama Matyliel Djo.**

**- Et pourquoi aurait-il besoin de le faire, demanda le maitre Jedi Na Ram à sa collègue, celle-ci ne nous concerne en rien.**

**- Non, corrigea Agila A'kla, cela ne nous concerne pas directement, Maitre Ram. »**

**Agila, l'une des très rares Jedi caamassiens, était aussi le plus jeune Maitre à accéder au Haut Conseil. Callie l'y avait en partie nommée pour sa grande sagesse et ses dons de diplomatie et son sens du pacifisme affirmé, qu'elle tenait des prédispositions de son espèce. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée à ce sujet : la caamassienne parvenait souvent à calmer les différents Maitres Jedi par ses humbles paroles. Cependant, cette querelle-là n'allait pas être si facilement réglée…**

**« Nous ne devons pas oublier, Na, que nous avons bel et bien une enclave Jedi ainsi qu'une de nos académies sur Dathomir, déclara le Grand Maitre.**

**- Une enclave ? Vous faites référence à quoi, Grand Maitre ? A votre maudite colline, propriété de votre famille ?**

**- Elle appartient à l'Ordre Jedi, pas aux seuls Skywalker, Na. Et je continue de penser – tout comme Matyliel et Enil – que l'AG aurait dû nous contacter. Mais souvenons-nous aussi que les dés ne sont pas encore jetés : la loi n'est pas passée.**

**- Et vous imaginez quoi, Callie ? Que quelques jours avant le vote, ils se décident à nous demander notre avis ? Ce chancelier est tellement déterminé à faire passer cette réforme qu'il ne s'y risquera pas ! Réagit Enil Simil.**

**- La question ne concerne pas les Jedi, répéta Ram, ils n'ont pas à nous demander notre avis, Maitre Simil. **

**- Les Jedi font partie du Triumvirat, rappela Tulika, juste pour ça, ils devraient nous concerter avant une telle réforme législative. Ou au moins, le Maitre Skywalker.**

**- Cette loi va entrer en conflit avec la Constitution même de l'Alliance, ajouta Simil, s'ils doivent l'amender, ils n'auront pas le choix : ils devront nous solliciter. **

**- Ainsi que l'Empire... Fel sera du même avis qu'Emira, c'est certain. Si on veut enrayer cette loi, il faut le faire avant son passage au Sénat. »**

**Lara Ital disait vrai et tous les Maitre étaient d'accord à ce sujet. Mais la question restait la même : savoir si les Jedi devaient ou non enrayer cette loi. La dathomirienne, ainsi que les autres Jedi originaires de la Bordure extérieure – Lara, Enil et Tulika –, souhaitait évidemment s'opposer à celle-ci comme les autres habitants de sa planète natale. Callie désirait aussi voir ce projet du chancelier échouer. Mais elle savait le Conseil divisé et ne souhaitait pas prendre sa décision seule…**

**« Nous devrions ajourner cette séance, suggéra Callie, et attendre de savoir l'avis de Maitre Tol'fya. »**

**Tous furent d'accord et Callie les vit tous sortir, les uns après les autres, de la salle du Conseil. La réunion avait été longue… Callie se releva une fois que tous les autres Maitres furent partis. Levant la tête vers le ciel d'Ossus qu'on voyait à travers la grande verrière qui servait de plafond à la salle du Haut Conseil. Les étoiles avaient disparu du ciel… C'était donc déjà le matin. La réunion avait vraiment été très longue... Et elle sentait la fatigue la gagner. Ce qui la fatiguait le plus, ce n'étaient pas la longue discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle aimait même ça, les longs débats. Mais les avis divergents des Maitres l'épuisaient. Et ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est que ceux-ci n'étaient pas dû à la Force ou à l'Ordre lui-même mais à des dissensions politiques extérieures et principalement dues aux espèces et aux civilisations des Maitres et non pas à leurs idéologies de Jedi.**

**Quand elle arriva dans la salle des fontaines et des portraits comme elle l'aimait l'appeler – une petite pièce juxtaposée à celle du Haut Conseil où des fontaines relaxantes aidaient à la méditation et rappelaient la sagesse dont tout Jedi devait faire preuve pour entrer dans le cœur du Temple Nouveau. Sur les murs de la pièce étaient disposés des « portraits » de l'Ordre Jedi, des holos représentant l'Histoire des Jedi depuis leur genèse et des portraits de plus célèbres noms de cette histoire millénaire. Callie appréciait de se souvenir du passé glorieux de l'Ordre, gloire à laquelle elle aspirait depuis qu'elle avait été nommée Grand Maitre Jedi. Elle s'arrêta pourtant dès le seuil de la porte en remarquant dans la Force une présence à la fois familière et ancienne : celle de son ancien padawan, Blane Moloro. **

**Elle le repéra très vite, il était assis devant l'une des fontaines dans un coin de la pièce. Blane n'avait pas tellement changé en trois ans, se dit-elle. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement et dit d'une voix qu'elle espérait maitrisée malgré la fatigue :**

**« Chevalier Moloro, j'ignorais votre retour sur Ossus.**

**- Vraiment ? Maitre Tol'fya m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il vous contacterait au plus tôt. Répondit Blane tout en se relevant. Il m'a chargé pour vous d'un message, Grand Maitre Skywalker.**

**- Je n'en ai pas été informée, mais ce n'est pas tellement important. Bon retour parmi nous, chevalier. Vous pouvez me donner ce message maintenant si vous le voulez bien.**

**- Maitre Tol'fya m'a demandé de vous le donner en privé, Maitre.**

**- Ne sommes-nous pas seuls, ici ? Demanda Callie.**

**- Non, pas exactement, Maitre. »**

**La réponse de Blane surprit son ancien Maitre. Elle était donc tant fatiguée que ça, au point que même sa connexion à la Force faiblissait ? Callie Skywalker se retourna et se servant de ses seuls yeux, remarqua la présence d'un autre homme, plus loin dans la pièce. Elle le voyait de dos et ne le reconnaissait pas. La Jedi s'approcha de l'inconnu qui contemplait l'un des holos. Celui-ci représentait une très ancienne bataille des Jedi contre les Sith durant l'Ancienne République. Un des épisodes les plus sombres de leur Histoire : la première destruction du Temple Jedi de Coruscant…**

**« Intéressé ? Demanda Callie après un instant pour reconnaitre l'événement en question.**

**- Oh oui, très. **

**- Ce sont de très belles œuvres, remarqua la Jedi.**

**- Surtout de passionnantes histoires, déclara-t-il. »**

**La passion qui s'entendait dans sa voix, Callie la sentait aussi dans la Force. Mais elle ne le reconnaissait pas pour autant. Et en cherchant qui il était dans la Force, elle ne trouvait qu'un vide.**

**« Vous êtes nouveau, ici, demanda-t-elle.**

**- Je viens d'arriver, avec le Jedi Moloro, expliqua l'inconnu.**

**- Je vois, vous faites partie du message ?**

**- Pardon ? »**

**Gallen, interloqué par cette idée, se décida à se retourner et n'apprit qu'à ce moment-là qui était son interlocutrice. **

**Il la reconnut immédiatement.**

**Il avait vu de nombreux holos de la Jedi mais ils dataient à présent. Et pourtant, Callie Skywalker semblait avoir gardé les traits de sa jeunesse, comme si ceux-ci étaient figés, gelés, sur son visage. Un visage de glace : une peau pale, des cheveux blonds très, très clairs et mêlés à de nombreux cheveux déjà blancs,… Et ses yeux, Gallen les savait d'un bleu très clair, mais ils l'étaient encore plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. De véritables cristaux. Mais des cristaux non de glace mais de feu car la même passion se lisait dans ses yeux que celle que Callie avait ressentie dans sa voix. **

**La Dame de Glace avait des yeux flamboyants comme des étoiles, pensa Gallen en les voyant. Il songea alors aussi que la Glace pouvait bien brûler autant si ce n'est plus que le feu. Son surnom, il le comprenait vraiment à présent qu'il l'avait devant lui. Et il n'en était que plus admiratif devant cette légende, cette idole de jeunesse. **

**« Callie Skywalker, reprit-il, je suis plus qu'enchanté de vous rencontrer, enfin.**

**- Je ne peux pas dire la même chose. Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous sur Ossus ?**

**- Je suis le journaliste Loris Gallen. Historien de formation… Et j'ai toujours voulu me rendre sur Ossus. C'est une magnifique planète, chargée d'histoire pour cet Ordre. Impressionnante… »**

**Callie se demanda s'il parlait toujours de la planète ou bien d'elle-même. Face à des non-Jedi, elle était habituée à ce genre de réactions, et Loris n'avait pas quitté son regard des yeux. Son regard gelé comme tant de gens le considéraient. Le journaliste-historien était fort jeune, à peine une vingtaine d'années, et Callie Skywalker imaginait très bien ce que devait avoir d'impressionnant une telle rencontre. **

**« Bien, les présentations ne sont pas nécessaires je suppose, fit la voix de Blane Moloro derrière eux.**

**- Non, même si j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous l'avez amené ici.**

**- Techniquement, c'est lui qui m'a emmené sur Ossus.**

**- Je vous prie de me répondre, Moloro. Les Jedi sont les seuls à être admis sur cette planète. Et vous savez cela aussi bien que moi.**

**- Oui, mais disons qu'il avait certains arguments…**

**- Certains arguments ? D'une certaine valeur apparemment.**

**- Etre Jedi ne paie pas assez, Callie. »**

**La Dame de Glace savait trop bien, tout comme Moloro, que c'était vrai. Sur Ossus, le problème ne se posait évidemment pas. Mais au dehors, sur toutes les planètes et encore plus sur Coruscant, il existait bel et bien. Les Jedi avaient toujours du mal à avoir un statut particulier et donc à être ainsi considérés sur la planète capitale. Callie Skywalker en était parfaitement consciente sans savoir comment arranger cela ; et sans non plus accepter que ses Jedi – et encore moins ses propres padawans – ne se laissent aussi facilement subvertir par des notables coruscantiens comme ce journaliste. **

**« Ces pots de vins devraient pourtant vous rendre honteux, Blane. Ainsi qu'à vous, répondit-elle en s'adressant à son ancien padawan et à Gallen.**

**- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, Madame, certifia Loris, je n'ai employé cette méthode que par nécessité, en dernier recours si j'ose dire.**

**- En dernier recours ? Et quels autres recours avez-vous tenté avant ?**

**- J'ai d'abord cherché à entrer en contact avec le Maitre Tol'fya sur Coruscant. A plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois sans succès. Mes supérieurs voulaient à tout prix que je me rende sur Ossus alors je n'avais pas trop le choix sur les moyens qui s'offraient encore à moi.**

**- Vos supérieurs ? Vous êtes donc là pour écrire un article… Sur quel sujet ? **

**- La Renaissance de l'Ordre Jedi, répondit Loris Gallen, mais en vérité, j'espérais depuis longtemps déjà pouvoir me rendre sur Ossus pour vous rencontrer, Maitre Skywalker, et écrire sur vous.**

**- Ecrire sur moi ? Demanda Callie. Sur ma vie ou mon œuvre ?**

**- Peut-on vraiment séparer les deux, demanda Loris, ce n'est pas vraiment un article que je souhaiterais écrire, plus une sorte de biographie, un essai d'historien.**

**- Je vois… Une biographie. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me le propose, je dois vous prévenir.**

**- Je m'en doute. Mais j'espère pouvoir me démarquer, alors. **

**- Nous verrons cela plus tard. En attendant, je vous autorise – puisque vous êtes déjà être ici – à écrire cet article sur l'Ordre Jedi ; et peut-être reparlerons-nous de cette idée de biographie à laquelle vous semblez tenir.**

**- Oui, depuis longtemps, en effet. J'imagine que vous ne me laisserez pas vagabonder seul entre les murs de ce temple que vous avez bâti pour l'Ordre Jedi. Puis-je suggérer, qu'autant pour mon article que pour mon projet de biographe, vous me laissiez vous suivre et vous observer afin de mieux cerner celle que l'on surnomme partout la Dame de Glace. Mon travail pourrait rétablir quelques vérités à votre sujet…**

**- Vous pensez que ce surnom qui me suit comme mon ombre depuis une vingtaine d'années déjà m'est injustement donné ?**

**- Non, au contraire. Mais il est souvent mal interprété selon moi. »**

**L'audace de Loris Gallen surprenait vraiment Callie. La Jedi donna ensuite son accord au journaliste pour quelques jours et demanda ensuite à Blane Moloro de le rejoindre à son bureau dans une heure. Elle avait d'abord d'autres choses à faire : Comme faire visiter le Temple au jeune coruscantien et surtout apprendre si elle pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Jusque-là, il restait un étranger parmi tous les Jedi d'Ossus, mais sans trop savoir comment ou pourquoi, Callie sentait que ça allait bientôt changer…**


End file.
